I want you back, Mikan!
by senichio-san24
Summary: NXM is a couple.Mikan discovered her Stealing Alice and found out that Natsume's still doing missions.It's dragging his life span. Mikan made a deal with Persona.Natsume's out of the academy and Shiro Neko appears!What will happen if he comes back?
1. good luck natsume!

Summary:

**Summary:**

Mikan asked Natsume if he can go to Central town with her since there were no classes at that time and the next day, but for a certain flame caster, it seems that it's more like a date. Can he finally confess to her? Or not!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 1

It is a fine day at the Alice Academy. Everything's going well for everyone, well except for our favorite brunette.

"WAAAAHHHH!! I'm late again, need to hurry up! Jinno-sensei will be mad and that means detention again", said Mikan as she puts on her uniform. She rushed outside going to the direction of her classroom but unfortunately, she bumps into the Academy's infamous kuro neko namely, NATSUME HYUUGA!

Thud!

"Ouch! That hurts a lot", complained Mikan.

"You think you're the only one who's hurt, eh polka dots?" replied a handsome raven-haired boy.

"Natsume, you pervert!"

"It's not my fault baka. You showed it to me", then he smirks.

"Arrrghhh! I don't have time to talk to you hentai. I'm going to be late and oh, Good morning Ruka-pyon! You know, you better hurry up or else you'll be late," she said as she bid goodbye to Ruka.

"Eh? But Mikan-chan there's n-

Ruka was cut off by Natsume.

"Uhm, Natsume? You sure it's a good idea not to tell her that there are no classes today? She's gonna be pretty mad if she finds out that we did not tell her."

"Hn" was all his reply.

**Flashback**

_I was on my way to the classroom when I heard Ruka-pyon was trying to say something to me from behind but I didn't bother to look behind because I thought that I was imagining things. _

_When I opened the door of the classroom, I wondered why no one's in there. Then I saw Narumi-sensei at the door._

"_What are you doing here, Mikan-chan? Don't you know that there are no classes today and also for the next day? The teachers are having a meeting and a faculty development."_

"_What?!"_

"_Hai, so you better run off and have some fun. Ja!"_

**Mikan's POV**

"_I can't believe Ruka-pyon didn't tell me. Oh well, maybe he doesn't know either," Mikan said as she walks her way to the Sakura tree, of course._

**Natsume's POV**

_I was taking a nap under my favorite Sakura tree together with my best friend Ruka when I heard footsteps. I lowered down my manga a little to see who was walking towards us. I wasn't surprise to see that baka. She has that annoying smile plastered on her face but I had to admit that it was the same smile that made me fall for her._

_I pretended not to notice her thinking that she'll just go away but of course. I'm wrong!_

**Normal POV**

"Ohayou Mikan! What are you doing here?" Ruka said.

"Well, there are no classes so I thought it's nice to come here"

"Uhm Mikan-chan, gomen for not telling you that there were no classes today."

"It's okay Ruka-pyon. I know that you just don't know it either"

"Eh? Actually Mikan, you see…uhm…

"I told him not to tell you, baka," Natsume said from behind.

"Natsume, you meanie!" shouted Mikan.

"Lower your voice polka, my ears are starting to bleed because of you"

"Grrrr… stop being childish Natsume!"

"Look who's talking polka, then he smirks.

"Pervert! I give up!

"Hn"

"Well, at least apologize to me"

"Why should I? It's your own fault"

"Why you! If only you didn't tell Ruka not to tell me that there were no classes, then I wouldn't tell you to apologize"

"Hn"

"Well?"

"No"

"Grrrr…I give up! Why don't you just accompany me to Central town tonight instead of apologizing?"

"No"

"Why"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Fine then. I'll just ask tsubasa-sempai."

**Natsume's POV**

_He'll go with that Andou freak? No way! Well, here goes!_

"Wait polka!"

"What now pervert?

"9:00 p.m here at the Sakura tree. Don't be late."_ His cheeks now have ten shades of red but Mikan didn't see it because of the manga covering his face._

"Ok then Natsume, Ja!"

"Whatever"

The brunette left leaving Natsume and Ruka behind.

"Whoa Natsume! Good luck!" teased Ruka.

"Hn."

**Hope you like it. This is my first fan fic. Hope you enjoy!!**


	2. getting ready for the so called date

Summary:

**Summary:**

Mikan asked Natsume if he can go to Central town with her since there were no classes at that time and the next day, but for a certain flame caster, it seems that it's more like a date. Can he finally confess to her? Or not!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Flashback**

"_Wait polka!"_

"_What now pervert?_

"_9:00 p.m here at the Sakura tree. Don't be late." His cheeks now have ten shades of red but Mikan didn't see it because of the manga covering his face._

"_Ok then Natsume, Ja!"_

"_Whatever"_

_The brunette left leaving Natsume and Ruka behind._

"_Whoa Natsume! Good luck!" teased Ruka._

"_Hn."_

**End of Flashback**

**Chapter 2: Getting ready for the so called date ;)**

"That's weird, Natsume agreed in going to Central Town with me, oh well maybe he's starting to be nice! I sure wish he could be like this all the time", Mikan thought as she blushed five shades of red without noticing it.

**Baka Baka Baka**

Mikan was sent flying in the hallways.

"Aw, Hotaru! What was that for?!" a complaining Mikan said as she rubs the back of her head.

"Baka! You were blushing when I saw you", Hotaru replied with a monotonous tone.

"Eh? I was?" Mikan asked confusingly.

"Yes, idiot. And you're too dense to notice", said Hotaru.

"Hotaru, you meanie! I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes, you are. So, what were you thinking then before I arrived?"

"Well, I'm just surprised that Natsume agreed on going to Central town with me tonight."

**Hotaru's POV**

_That baka Natsume finally decided to be nice to MY Mikan, hmm… interesting Hyuuga._

"Well, well, so you have a date tonight Mikan", Hotaru said teasingly.

"Eh? It's not a date Hotaru! He's jut gonna accompany me to Central Town, that's all." Mikan was now blushing ten shades of red.

"You're blushing again baka. You should be getting ready now. You don't want to be late on your date; I mean your plans with that Hyuuga."

"Uhm… you're right Hotaru and you should help me get ready okay?"

"Sure, only for 1000 rabbits."

"But I do not have enough money Hotaru."

"No problem. I'll just add it to my YOU-OWE-ME-BAKA list."

"Fine then."

"What are you waiting for? Let's go to my room."

"Oh, okay Hotaru.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Natsume, will you confess to her tonight?" Ruka said while patting his bunny.

"Dunno, maybe?" Natsume said with a bored tone.

"You know, this is your chance to tell her."

"Hn."

Natsume stood up and walks away from Ruka.

"Where are you going Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"To my room."

"Oh I see, you're gonna get yourself prepared for tonight.'

"Whatever"

Meanwhile….

**Hotaru's room**

"What time is it Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"It's already 8:30."

"That means I have to go now."

"It seems like you're excited with your date baka."

"Hotaru meanie! 1) I'm not excited! 2) It's not a date! 3) I'm not baka Hotaru!"

**Baka Baka Baka**

Mikan was sent flying in Hotaru's room.

"You're too loud, hurry up or you'll be late."

"Okay Hotaru! Ja!

**Hotaru's POV**

_I can't believe that MY Mikan is growing up. Oh well, better not hurt him Hyuuga or else you're dead._

**Normal POV**

Mikan walks to the Sakura and arrived there five minutes early.

"Oi, polka. You're early for once!" a voice said from behind.

She turned around to see whose voice it was. As she turned around, a face of a certain raven haired boy was revealed staring at her. Well, who would not? She let her silky hair down and there were small curls at the end. As for her dress, she was wearing a red tank top and also a tiny black jacket with the words "DO NOT DISTURB, I'M ON A DATE" printed at the back of the jacket. The words were bold and colored red. She was also wearing a black miniskirt and high-heeled boots that reached up to her ankles.

As for Natsume, he was wearing a plain black t- shirt and jeans. He was also wearing black sneakers to match up with his shirt.

"Natsume why are you staring at me like that and why are you blushing?" Mikan asked innocently.

With this, Natsume snapped back to reality and realized that Mikan saw him blushing.

"Why should I stare at you? Don't tell me you're falling for me, eh polkadots?" Natsume teased.

"Dream on pervert."

"Hn".

So pervert, are you just gonna keep on insulting me? Why don't we head to Central Town already?"

"Whatever."

Mikan dragged Natsume to the station. The two of them waited for the bus. On their trip Mikan, takes a nap and landed her head on Natsume's shoulder. He blushed with thirty shades on this but managed to sit closer to Mikan so she can rest her head comfortably on him. He watched the beautiful brunette sleep.

"She's certainly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. The girl that I love the most, MIKAN." Natsume thought and puts on a rare smile that no one can see.

**2****nd**** chapter's done. It's a short one though, but I consider it sweet. Oh well, hope you enjoy!**


	3. It all started with a Howalon

**Summary:**

Mikan asked Natsume if he can go to Central town with her since there were no classes at that time and the next day, but for a certain flame caster, it seems that it's more like a date. Can he finally confess to her? Or not!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Flashback**

"_She's certainly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. The girl that I love the most, MIKAN." Natsume thought and puts on a rare smile that no one can see._

**Chapter 3: **It all started with a Howalon

"Hey, wake up! We're here sleepyhead", Natsume said.

"Huh?" was all Mikan could say as she rubs her eyes.

"Yea, so hurry up."

"Fine. Mr. Grumpy. Sheez!

**Natsume's POV**

"_Mr. Grumpy huh?" That baka! Well at least she looks kawaii when she rubs her eyes a while ago. Those brown orbs of her _

_were just so irresistible. Wait, I got to stop thinking about her or else I'm gonna blush again in front of her._

**End of POV**

"Natsume, let's go over there!"

"Why?"

"Howalons!"

"Hn. Pig."

"Natsume! I'm not a pig."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Argghhh! I give up. Well, let's just go here already."

"Why should I go with you idiot?"

"Because you still have to pay me for what you did earlier on!"

"Hn. I'm not going."

"Please?"

"No"

"C'mon Natsume, go with me there please."

"I already told you, I'm not going."

"WaaaaAAhh! You're such a meanie Natsume!

"Hn."

Mikan cries waterfalls and she didn't notice Natsume walking towards the Howalon store.

"Here, baka. Just stop crying." He said as he gives the large box of Howalons to her.

"Yay! Thanks Natsume and okay, I'll stop crying now!"

"Tch. Whatever."

"Let's sit over there."

Mikan dragged Natsume under the Sakura tree which is located at the center of Central Town.

"The Howalons were just so good. Try some Natsume." Mikan said a she gives Natsume a piece of Howalon.

"Hn. I don't eat Howalons."

"How come? They taste so good."

"Why do you want me to eat them anyways?"

"Because whenever I eat these, I feel better and happy. And I want to share my happiness with you so that you can feel better too."

Then he gave Natsume a smile.

"You want me to be happy?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Because you're important to me."

With this, Natsume accepted the Howalon and ate it. To his surprise, he suddenly felt happy.

"Thanks, Mikan"

**Mikan's POV **

"_Am I just dreaming or Natsume really thanked me and called me by my name? Why do I feel blood rushing to my cheeks?_

_What is this feeling? But whatever it is I'm happy. Now, I know that I feel something for Natsume."_

**End of POV**

**Natsume's POV**

_I suddenly feel happy and comfortable. Could it be because the Howalon really tasted good or because it was Mikan who_

_gave it to me? I can't stop blushing now. She really looked gorgeous in what she's wearing right now and those words of her_

_touched my heart. When she said I'm important to her, my heart was pounding so fast. I wish it could always be like this."_

**End of POV**

"You're blushing." Both of them said.

"No, I'm not." They both said again.

"So..uhm...Where do you want to go now?" Natsume broke the silence."

"How about shopping?" Mikan replied.

"Hn. Fine. Let's go."

Mikan and Natsume went to different shops and wherever they went, people just can't stop stare at the two young couple. But

Natsume just shot them with his infamous death glare.

Meanwhile, Natsume noticed Mikan staring into something. He saw what Mikan was staring for. It was a heart-shaped silver locket.

Tiny diamonds were the decorations surrounding it. He glanced at the cute brunette looking disappointed because of its

price then smirked.

"You hungry, polkadots?" Natsume said as he approached Mikan.

"Natsume, you pervert! Well, anyways yeah, I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

"Where do you want to eat?"

"How about there?" pointing to a nearby café.

"Whatever."

They enter the café and made themselves comfortable in one of the tables there. A waitress approached

and gave them the menu.

"KyAA! It's so expensive here." Mikan said as she glanced at the menu.

"I'll pay for you just stop whining." Natsume replied.

"You'll do that? Gee, thanks Natsume!"

"Just order before I change my mind."

"Have you decided your order mam /sir?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a strawberry cake and caramel frappucino." was Natsume's reply.

"I don't know that you like strawberries Natsume, well mine is strawberry cake too and vanilla frap."

"What would you like with the frap? Coffee based or cream based?"

"Coffee based" the both replied.

"Okay, mam / sir. I'll serve them to you in a few minutes."

"Hn."

The waitress left.

"Uhm… Natsume, thanks.

"Tch. Whatever."

Natsume stands up leaving Mikan.

"Where are you going Natsume, don't leave me here. I can't afford our orders you know."

"Sheez polkadots. I'm just going to the bathroom." Natsume replied.

"Oh, okay. Gomen!"

"Tch."

After 5 minutes Natsume came back.

"Here's your order mam / sir."

"Thanks." Mikan replied with a cute smile.

After eating, they left the café.

"Hey, polkadots, what were you gonna buy anyways?"

"Oh, just materials for our projects but I've already bought it a while ago when we were shopping."

"Whatever."

"Natsume, I'm tired. Let's go home besides, it's already late.

"Tch"

The ride on a bus and headed back to the academy.

"Natsume, can we please go to the Sakura tree first before going back to the dorm?"

"Hn."

"Thanks."

**At the Sakura Tree**

"I just want to say thank you for this day Natsume. I really enjoyed it."

"No need to thank me, I enjoyed too polka."

"Can I ask you a favor Natsume?"

"What?"

"Can you please call me by my name from now on?"

"No, I don't want to."

"Please?" Mikan said in a serious tone.

"Hn. Fine then polka- I mean Mikan.

"Thanks Natsume" and he gave him a peck on the cheek.

They both blushed.

**Mikan's POV**

_Huh? What have I done? I gave him a peck on the cheek. He's gonna be mad at me but what is this? He's blushing. I should apologize to him._

**Natsume's POV**

_He gave me a peck on the cheek. I'm blushing again so was she. I guess it's time I confess to her. I don't care if she rejects me. Still, I'll tell her I love her. I can't miss this chance._

**Normal POV**

"Gomen Natsume, I don't mean to… sorry…sorry…I'll just leave, goodbye!"

Mikan turned her back and heads to the dorm.

"Wait Mikan!" a voice said from behind.

Mikan didn't want to turn back until….

"I love you Mikan. I really do" the voice continued.

With this, Mikan turned around to face Natsume. His bangs were covering his eyes.

"I don't care if you reject me but please don't hate me Mikan, I really lo-"he was cut off when he felt his hand being held by Mikan.

"I've always loved you too, Natsume." Mikan gave Natsume her angelic smile.

"Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

There was moment of silence between the two.

"I love you very much." Natsume said as she hugs Mikan.

"I love you too" Mikan whispered as she returned the hug.

"I want you to have this" he gave Mikan the locket she was staring for a while ago and helped her put it around her neck.

"Natsume, how'd you know and when did you get this?"

"Remember when I told you I'll be going to the bathroom. I lied, I left the café to buy that for you.

"Oh, Natsume you're so sweet."

"Tch. Now let me walk you to your dorm. It's really late.

"Okay."

Meanwhile, in front of the girl's dorm…

"Good night Natsume"

"You forgot something."

"Eh? What? I didn't for-" she was cut off by Natsume when he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"There. I told you you forgot something." Natsume smirks.

"Natsume, you pervert!"

"What? You're my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, well, goodnight."

"Hn. Goodnight."

Natsume walks towards his dorm with a genuine smile.

Meanwhile, behind the bushes…

"I'm gonna be rich with these pictures" a raven haired girl whispered as she smiles evilly.

"Imai, (sweat dropped) but I am sure glad for both of them" a boy with a blonde hair carrying a sleeping bunny said.

**End of Chapter 3. Review please. I'll try to update soon**


	4. A perfect day for us

Summary:

**Summary:**

Mikan asked Natsume if he can go to Central town with her since there were no classes at that time and the next day, but for a certain flame caster, it seems that it's more like a date. Can he finally confess to her? Or not!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Note: **I forgot to tell you that Mikan's a bit mature now and she's already thirteen while Natsume's fourteen because he already had his birthday two months ago. She was also promoted from a single star to a two- star now. Fan clubs were also formed for her. That's all. Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 4!!

**Flashback**

"_Good night Natsume"_

"_You forgot something."_

"_Eh? What? I didn't for-" she was cut off by Natsume when he gave her a quick kiss on the lips._

"_There. I told you you forgot something." Natsume smirks._

"_Natsume, you pervert!"_

"_What? You're my girlfriend."_

"_Oh yeah, well, goodnight."_

"_Hn. Goodnight."_

_Natsume walks towards his dorm with a genuine smile._

_Meanwhile, behind the bushes…_

"_I'm gonna be rich with these pictures" a raven haired girl whispered as she smiles evilly._

"_Imai, (sweat dropped) but I am sure glad for both of them" a boy with a blonde hair carrying a sleeping bunny said._

**Chapter 4: A perfect day for us**

Knock! Knock!

A sleepy brunette gets up from her bed and headed towards the door.

(Yawns!) "Who is it?" she said.

"Baka. It's me."

Mikan opens the door. A crimson- eyed boy with raven hair was at the other side of her door. He was wearing a white shirt with two buttons loose at the top and two loose buttons at the bottom also. One side of the loose shirt was tucked in while the other one was not. He was also wearing blue jeans and blue sneakers. His raven hair was now messy and a ruby earring was on his ear.

"Natsume, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Hn. You're such a sleepyhead. Can't you see it's already eight in the morning?" he replied.

"What? Oh yeah, wait… I'm gonna be late!" she screamed.

"Baka. There's no classes today remember."

"Oh yeah…"

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

" Natsume! I'm not stupid you know."

"Hn."

"So, why are you here?"

"Hn. Hurry up and fix yourself."

"But why?"

"You're too loud. Just do as I told ya'."

"Hmp. Fine."

"Whatever." Natsume said as he walked in and made himself comfortable on Mikan's couch.

"What are you doing Natsume?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm sitting here."

"I know baka, but why are you sitting there?"

"Hn. I'll wait for you here until you fix yourself."

"Why?"

"You ask too much Mikan, just hurry up."

**Mikan's POV**

_Mikan…so it wasn't just a dream._

**End of POV**

"Okay." Mikan replied.

"And Natsume…thanks for calling me by my name."

"Whatever. I have my word and besides, you're my gir-" he was cut off when he realized that she already went to the bathroom.

While waiting, he wandered around her room. He noticed something shiny on her desk. He soon recognized that it was the locket he gave her last night but there was something different about it now. It has NxM carvings on it. He opened the locket and a picture of a crimson-eyed boy on the left side of the locket and a brunette smiling on the right side was revealed to him. He was shocked at first but then managed to smile at what he saw. He put down the locket and went back to the couch.

After 15 minutes, Mikan's head popped out of her bathroom.

"Pssstt… Wake up Natsume" she said to a raven-haired boy asleep at her couch.

"Uh, huh? Mikan, what now?" he replied as he woke up.

"You need to get out for a sec."

Natsume raised a brow.

"Why is that?" he said.

"Because… uhm…" was all she can say.

"What?"

"Because I have to get dress now." Then she blushed.

"Oh, that." He blushed a little and stood up. He walks towards the door and went out of Mikan's room.

After ten minutes, Mikan went out of her room. She was wearing a pink dress that reached up to her knees with matching pink hand bag. A white lace was around her waist with a ribbon on her side. She let her hair down again and put some braids on the side. She was also wearing pink doll shoes. There's no need for make ups bit she did put on a pink lip gloss. A golden locket was around her neck.

"How do I look like Natsume?" she asked innocently at the raven haired boy who was dumbfounded by her beauty.

He snapped back to reality.

"Beautiful." He said coolly.

She was about to say thanks to him when he pulled her and gave her a kiss. Although the kiss lasted only for some time, he felt Mikan responded quickly to the kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"My good morning kiss" Natsume replied with a smirk.

"Pervert."

"You should be used to that because you're my girlfriend now."

"Hmp. So where are we going exactly?"

"Just follow me."

"Fine."

As they walk through the hallways, boys and girls stare at the young couple.

"Natsume-sama you're so dreamy!" one fan girl squealed.

"You're hot Natsume-sama!" another one said.

Natsume smirked at this.

"Mikan-sama, date me! You're gorgeous." a fan boy screamed.

"Mikan-chan, you're so cute!" another fan boy said.

As soon as Natsume heard these, his infamous smirk turned into a frown. He glared at the fan boys screaming Mikan's name and his looks were like more than ready to kill someone. The fan boys were horrified and they ran along. Fan girls who have seen this ran along as well. But for our dense Mikan, she was oblivious to what was happening.

They continued to walk until they reached the Sakura tree. Natsume stopped causing Mikan to stop too. He sat down and leaned his back at the sturdy Sakura tree.

"Sit." He said.

"Uhm, okay." She said as she sat down next to Natsume.

"Just wait."

"Fine."

Twenty minutes passed by but still nothing different was happening and Mikan was starting to get bored so she decided to ask Natsume who was reading his manga peacefully.

"Ne, Natsume, nothing's-" she was cut off when Natsume suddenly puts his manga down.

"Look" was all he said.

Mikan glanced at her surrounding and was amazed at what she saw. Sakura petals were everywhere. They were slowly falling down the green grass. To Mikan, it was the most beautiful scene she had ever seen. Everything was perfect: fair weather, complete silence, only the chirping of the robins can be heard, and to top it all, she can share all of this to Natsume.

"Arigato Natsume" whispered Mikan.

"Hn, just for you." He said and flashed a genuine smile to Mikan.

Mikan then, leaned her head to Natsume's shoulder and Natsume rested his head on top of Mikan's head. They fell asleep together while the sakura petals continue to scatter everywhere.

**End of Chapter 4! **


	5. A friend's broken heart

Summary:

**Summary:**

Mikan asked Natsume if he can go to Central town with her since there were no classes at that time and the next day, but for a certain flame caster, it seems that it's more like a date. Can he finally confess to her? Or not!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Flashback**

_Mikan glanced at her surrounding and was amazed at what she saw. Sakura petals were everywhere. They were slowly falling down the green grass. To Mikan, it was the most beautiful scene she had ever seen. Everything was perfect: fair weather, complete silence, only the chirping of the robins can be heard, and to top it all, she can share all of this to Natsume._

"_Arigato Natsume" whispered Mikan._

"_Hn, just for you." He said and flashed a genuine smile to Mikan._

_Mikan then leaned her head to Natsume's shoulder and Natsume rested his head on top of Mikan's head. They fell asleep together while the sakura petals continue to scatter everywhere._

**Chapter 5: Relationship revealed and a friend's broken heart**

It was already late in the afternoon when they woke up. Natsume escorted Mikan to her dorm. They said goodbye to each other and Natsume left.

The next morning….

"KyAA!! I'm late! Ten minutes more and I'm toast" a brunette said while running in the hallways.

Luckily, Mikan arrived at the classroom five minutes early and relieved a sigh.

"Ohayou minna-san!" greeted a cheerful brunette.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan/sama/hime!" replied the class except for a certain raven-haired girl.

Then she rushed to Hotaru attempting to give her a hug.

Baka Baka Baka

Mikan was sent flying to the walls of the classroom.

"Mou, Hotaru what was that for" complained Mikan as she pouted.

"That's what you get for being an idiot, and besides that's also for keeping me a secret" Hotaru said without emotionless but with a hint of hurt expression.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Mikan said confused while tapping her chin.

"Hyuuga" was all she replied to her.

"Ow, that" she smiled and then blushed a little.

Hotaru just stared at her waiting for an explanation.

"Well, I tried to tell you but I noticed that you are busy making inventions in your lab so I decided not to bother you" she explained.

"Baka" was all she can say.

"Mou" she said to her best friend.

Just then, the door opened revealing two boys entering the classroom. Girls started screaming and have hearts in their eyes.

"Good morning Ruka-kun/sama, Natsume-sama/kun" greeted their fan girls.

"Good morning" replied the animal lover.

He then headed towards his sit with his best friend who just ignored the fan girls.

"Good morning Ruka-pyon and Ohayou Natsume" the brunette greeted.

"Ah, good morning Mikan" replied Ruka.

"Tch. Ohayou" a certain raven haired boy said making the class surprised.

Natsume just glared at them and headed towards his seat. He blushed when he saw Mikan smiling at him but managed to hide it behind his bangs.

"Natsume, Hotaru knows" she smiled happily.

"Hn. I'm not surprised" he said while reading his manga.

Mikan sweatdropped.

The teacher arrived and started the class. From time to time, Natsume was checking on Mikan who was being scolded by Jinno because of giving a wrong answer.

When Mikan was about to get struck by Jinno's alice she just closed her eyes waiting for the shock.

Natsume saw her worry and lowered his manga. He sent Jinno a don't-you-dare look and Jinno saw the glare Natsume gave him. It sent shivers to his spine and immediately understood what he meant. He lowered down his stick and proceeded with the lesson. Again the class couldn't believe their eyes in what Natsume did. They just shrugged it off and a smile formed in their faces showing that they confirmed something about a certain flame caster and the cheerful brunette.

"Polka, you can open your eyes now"

"Huh?" she was surprised to see Jin Jin continuing the lesson instead of punishing her.

She looks at Natsume and realized what he did and she gave him a heart-warming smile.

"Thanks" she muttered.

"Hn"

Classes ended and the gang decided to go to Central Town. They all headed to the bus station and Mikan was dragging Natsume.

"Baka, you can stop dragging me now, I already agreed in going to Central town" shouted an irritated Natsume.

"Fine." She said as she puts his hand down.

The gang sweatdropped at this.

"Anna-chan, they just looked like a real couple. Kawaii." Nonoko whispers to her best friend.

"Yeah, they really do." Anna said in approval.

Unfortunately Mikan, Hotaru and Natsume heard it accidentally having a good sight of hearing. Mikan and Natsume blushed while Hotaru approached them.

"It's because they _really _are a couple now" the young inventor said.

The gang gasped excluding Hotaru, Ruka and Koko who already know the current affection of the couple. A/N: if you're wondering why Koko knows, it's because he read Natsume's mind when he was off guard but Natsume caught him giving him a death glare. He just nodded nervously knowing what that means.

"Really? Well that explains why. Congratulations to both of you both of you" they said in unison while Natsume and Mikan are still blushing.

When they reached the bus stop, Ruka bid goodbye to them saying that he needs to feed the animals first in the barn. They agreed and rode to the bus heading for Central Town.

oXoXoXoXo

**Flashback**

_Meanwhile, behind the bushes…_

"_I'm gonna be rich with these pictures" a raven haired girl whispered as she smiles evilly._

"_Imai, (sweat dropped) but I am sure glad for both of them" a boy with a blonde hair carrying a sleeping bunny said._

_Then they parted and the blonde heads for the direction of his dorm._

_While walking he muttered._

"_Yeah, I'm happy for both of you…… I should be"_

**End of Flashback**

At the barn, a boy with blond hair was sitting on the ground while leaning his back to the wooden walls of the barn. His bangs were covering his eyes but you can see porcelain beads slowly flowing down his cheeks. His bunny was beside him tugging the end of his uniform but no use. He just can't stand it anymore. The more the couple shows their affection, the more he feels that his heart is going to burst.

"I should be glad for both of them. All this years, they are finally together. But…. It hurts because…I….I still love you…… Mikan"

**Here's chapter 5. Gomenasai minna-san for having a very late update. Gomen again. Please review!**


	6. A peaceful Rejection

**Author's Note: **From this chapter, I will post the new summary of this fanfic. I just thought that I should put twist in the story so enjoy!

**Summary: **Natsume and Mikan is a couple now. Unknown to them, Ruka's brokenhearted. Mikan discovered her Stealing Alice and found out Natsume's still doing missions and it's dragging his lifespan. Persona discovered Mikan's alice and made a deal with her concerning her new alice and Natsume. What?! Natsume's out of the academy! And Shiro neko appears!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Flashback**

_At the barn, a boy with blond hair was sitting on the ground while leaning his back to the wooden walls of the barn. His bangs were covering his eyes but you can see porcelain beads slowly flowing down his cheeks. His bunny was beside him tugging the end of his uniform but no use. He just can't stand it anymore. The more the couple shows their affection, the more he feels that his heart is going to burst._

"_I should be glad for both of them. All this years, they are finally together. But…. It hurts because…I….I still love you…… Mikan" _

**End of Flashback**

**Chapter 6: A peaceful rejection**

Mikan, Natsume and the gang went to the dorms after having fun at Central town.

The couple did their usual routine and Mikan back to her room.

She changed into her night dress and was ready to sleep until someone knocked at the door.

The brunette opened the door and outside stood her friend, Ruka. He was looking at the ground, bangs covering his eyes.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon!" she cheerfully greeted.

But there was no reply from her friend.

"What's wrong Ruka-pyon?" she asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

But still, there was no reply.

She was about to ask him again but she was cut off.

"Mikan, can we talk for awhile?" he said softly.

Mikan just nodded. She locked her room first and went to follow Ruka who was waiting outside.

They went out of her dormitory and took a walk outside. Silence engulfed the two.

They stopped at a certain Sakura tree.

They sat down quietly.

"Ruka-pyon, tell me what's wrong?"

"Mikan" he muttered.

"What is it?" she flashed a warm smile at him.

She was shocked when a pair of strong arms embraced her.

"Gomen Mikan" he whispered.

"I shouldn't have done that. I betrayed Natsume demo I want you to know, ashiteru Mikan" he continued.

Mikan was shocked by what Ruka said. She saw the loneliness in his eyes. She felt how hurt his friend was. She never realized that his boyfriend's best friend loved her all this time.

She lit his face up gently and she smiled at him.

"You never betrayed Natsume, Ruka-pyon. You are a good friend to him and to me too. I understand what you feel, and I'm sure he'll understand also. Gomenasai if I can't return your love but trust me you'll remain an important person in my heart. As my friend." She explained gently.

Ruka was a little bit surprised by what the brunette said. He never expected that the Mikan he knew three years ago matured like this. Her words reached his heart. Although his feelings for her haven't changed a bit, he realized that she was happy with his best friend. He just has to let go.

"I was glad I talked to you. I realized that you really love him; I'll set you free because I know you're happy. I wish the best for both of you" Ruka said and smiled. Somehow, his heart was relieved.

"Arigatou Ruka-pyon. I know that you'll find the girl for you. You just have to realize it" Mikan said and giggled.

"Eh? Mikan, what do you mean?" Ruka said confused.

"Oh nothing, that's for you to find out, ne" she smiled.

They stood up and Ruka walked Mikan to her dorm.

"Oyasumi Ruka-pyon" she said to him and flashed a smile.

"Oyasumi Mikan" he replied and walked away to his dorm.

oXoXoXoXo

At the highest branch of the Sakura tree, a certain raven-haired boy was leaning his back to the trunk. It was Natsume. He heard the whole conversation of his girlfriend and his best friend.

**Natsume's POV**

_I have fallen for you more.._

**End of Chapter 6**

**How was it? Please review! The next chapter will be updated soon.**


	7. New alice

Summary: Natsume and Mikan is a couple now

**Summary: **Natsume and Mikan is a couple now. Unknown to them, Ruka's brokenhearted. Mikan discovered her Stealing Alice and found out Natsume's still doing missions and it's dragging his lifespan. Persona discovered Mikan's alice and made a deal with her concerning her new alice and Natsume. What?! Natsume's out of the academy! And Shiro neko appears!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Flashback**

At the highest branch of the Sakura tree, a certain raven-haired boy was leaning his back to the trunk. It was Natsume. He heard the whole conversation of his girlfriend and his best friend.

**Natsume's POV**

_I have fallen for you more…_

**End of Flashback**

**Chapter 7: New Alice**

"RIIIINNNGGG!!"

An auburn-haired girl hurriedly turned off his alarm clock and did her usual routine.

"I'm late!" she screamed.

She rushed out of her dorm and headed towards her classroom. On her way, she saw two high school students bullying an elementary student.

"Give me your money or else" threatened a dark blue haired- boy with golden eyes.

"H-here" a small boy with blonde hair and brown eyes said as he hands out his rabbits.

"Rui, get it" a red-haired guy with purple eyes ordered.

As he was about to get the rabbits from the small boy who's hand were trembling, a small rock was thrown at him from the side causing him to lose his balance and landed on his butt.

"What the hell?" he stood up while rubbing his temples.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourself, bullying an elementary student! Meanie!" a certain brunette shouted from a short distance. Her hands were on hr waist.

"Nee-chan!" the small lad took his chance and ran towards Mikan.

"You'll be okay" she kneeled and patted the boy's head.

"Aren't we guys lucky or what? The gorgeous Mikan Sakura is here defending that child" the dark-blue haired guy interrupted.

"Yea, and too bad, that brat Kuro neko is not here to protect you" Rui added.

"How about you go with us and we'll let the kid go?" the third guy said.

"Iie, I would never go with bullies like you" replied Mikan.

"Well, we just have to persuade you my force" he smirked.

"Don't forget that I have the nullification alice" she tried to say confidently but deep inside she's trembling.

"We know that, but there are three of us and you're only one" Rui smirked.

Mikan backed off a little and was about to run but Rui used his speed alice and caught Mikan.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"I told you, you will go with us" the blonde hair guy said while smirking.

"Nee chan!" the little boy worriedly shouted.

"Little brat, you still have rabbits to give us and you deserve a taste of my alice too" the dark blue haired guy said while smirking.

A small ball of lightning was formed on his palm and was aimed at the kid. He threw this to the boy who was not so farm from him.

Mikan who was still in the grip saw it and steeped on Rui's foot in order for her to break free. She then rushed towards in front of the boy and spread out her arms to protect him.

The bolt was ready to hit her in just a few seconds. Mikan just closed her eyes and waited for the shock. Unknown to her, she was surrounded by a bluish white light. She opened her eyes and to her surprise it didn't her but instead it reflected toward the dark haired guy.

"AAAAHHHH!!" the dark haired guy winced in pain as he was hit by his own alice.

"You! How'd you do that? Rui said pointing a finger at Mikan.

"I… I don't know" she said confused.

The dark haired guy recovered a bit and stood up. He was ready to from another ball of lightning and aimed at Mikan. But he can't.

The blonde saw this and formed a small gust of wind and was ready to throw it at her.

She saw this and tried to block this by putting her hands in front of her. A bolt of lightning was released from her palm and almost hit the blonde.

All of them were shocked!

"That's my alice! You stole my alice!" the dark blue haired guy screamed.

His two companions were also shocked.

"You stole his alice and you were able to use it! You're a monster!" Rui raised his voice.

Mikan just shook her head. She couldn't believe it also.

"Give me back my alice!" he demanded

"I… I can't… I don't-" suddenly Mikan collapsed.

"Nee- chan! Wake up!" the small kid rushed to Mikan's side and tried to wake her up.

But Mikan didn't open her eyes.

Out of darkness, a man came in his black suit and carried the brunette.

OXoXoXoXo

"Where am I?" an auburn haired girl muttered softly as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Mikan! You're awake!" a feminine but manly voice said.

The thirteen year old girl tries to sit.

"Narumi- sensei, where am I?" she asked.

"You are at the teacher's lounge, Mikan" he replied.

"Huh? Why am-" she was cut off by a voice.

"Do you remember what happened little kitty?" a man with black coat and white mask appeared out of the darkness.

Mikan then remembered what happened this morning.

"It seems that you have the stealing alice little kitty" the man said with an amusing smile on his face.

"Iie!" she protested.

"Don't deny it. I already knew what happened. You'll be useful for the academy" he said mockingly then smirked.

"Persona! Leave her out of your plans" Narumi suddenly contradicted.

"Narumi, you know that you can't interfere"

"I will not let you take Mikan" he glared at Persona then looked at Mikan.

"Narumi- sensei" she said worriedly.

"Mikan, it will be alright" he flashed a warm but weak smile.

He then turns his gaze towards Persona.

"Mikan is my student! I will not allow you to take her until it's her free will" he said firmly.

Persona just smirked, then he said, "She your student alright, but soon she'll be mine. We'll meet again kitty"

He then disappeared.

"Listen Mikan, no one should now what happened. We already erased the memories of the high school students you've encountered this morning. Kaoru-san was already sent home. He lost his alice because of your new alice, the steal. Since you don't know how to control the stealing alice yet, you can't bring him back his power. He was sent out of the academy."

"So, I really took away his alice from him. I'm such a bad person!" tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Hush Mikan, it's not your fault" he tried to comfort her.

"It's my entire fault! Because of my alice!"

"Look, all you need to do is avoid using your alice. It's for the best"

"Hai, Narumi- sensei"

"You go to your room and rest. You're excuse from classes"

"Arigatou"

Mikan went out of the teacher's lounge and went to her room. She's still thinking about what happened but soon fell asleep.

"_Mikan, please be safe. No matter what, I'll protect you" Narumi worriedly thought._

**Here's chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


	8. Worries and evil plans

**Summary: **Natsume and Mikan is a couple now. Unknown to them, Ruka's brokenhearted. Mikan discovered her Stealing Alice and found out Natsume's still doing missions and it's dragging his lifespan. Persona discovered Mikan's alice and made a deal with her concerning her new alice and Natsume. What?! Natsume's out of the academy! And Shiro neko appears!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Flashback**

"_Listen Mikan, no one should now what happened. We already erased the memories of the high school students you've encountered this morning. Kaoru-san was already sent home. He lost his alice because of your new alice, the steal. Since you don't know how to control the stealing alice yet, you can't bring him back his power. He was sent out of the academy."_

"_So, I really took away his alice from him. I'm such a bad person!" tears were starting to form in her eyes._

"_Hush Mikan, it's not your fault" he tried to comfort her._

"_It's my entire fault! Because of my alice!" _

"_Look, all you need to do is avoid using your alice. It's for the best"_

"_Hai, Narumi- sensei"_

"_You go to your room and rest. You're excuse from classes"_

"_Arigatou"_

_Mikan went out of the teacher's lounge and went to her room. She's still thinking about what happened but soon fell asleep._

"_Mikan, please be safe. No matter what, I'll protect you" Narumi worriedly thought._

**End of Flashback**

**Chapter 8: Worries and Evil Plans**

Mikan is still in her room. She managed to fall asleep after thinking what happened earlier on.

She was still sleeping peacefully until Hotaru Imai A.K.A academy's ice queen her _best friend _and Natsume Hyuuga A.K.A the black cat her _boyfriend _barged into her room.

"Hotaru!" she got up from her bed and tried to hug her. But unfortunately,

**Baka Baka Baka**

"Mou, Hotaru! What was that for?!"

"Idiot! Why didn't you attend classes today? That gay Narumi said that you are excuse" she said nonchantly but with a hint of worry.

"_I can't tell them the truth" she thought._

"Uh, it because my head hurt a while ago" said laughing nervously.

Suddenly the tip of her skirt was on fire.

She quickly used her nullifying alice to put it out.

"You're lying Mikan" a crimson eyed boy said from behind.

"_I guess there's no use lying. But I can't tell them about my new alice so here goes" she thought_

She sighed, "Uh, okay. On my way to the classroom, I saw high school students bullying a kid so I rushed up to help the poor boy. But there were three of them so I had some trouble rescuing the kid, then I passed out."

"I'm gonna burn those guys to crisp" said a furious Natsume.

Hotaru was already upgrading her new version of baka gun.

Mikan sweatdropped but smiled to herself that they cared for her.

"Hotaru, Natsume, thanks for worrying but it's okay and besides I didn't remember their faces" she lied but she was smiling so it's hard to tell.

"Hn. Baka! What if the did something worse to you?" Natsume scolded.

"You shouldn't worry your boyfriend you know, the classroom's temperature this morning is 39˚ and we don't want to die of heat" the young inventor said monotonously.

Hotaru glared at Natsume while he glared back.

Mikan giggled at the two closest people in her life.

"Gomene for worrying you two. I promise I won't do that again" Mikan said smiling. Somehow, she had forgotten what happened this morning.

"You better not because if you do, I'll let you taste my newest version of baka gun" Hotaru said with evil glint in her eyes.

Mikan sweatdropped.

"You owe me 500 rabbits for worrying me" she said while walking out of her room.

"Hotaru!" she screamed but the young inventor was already out of sight leaving a couple behind.

"Mikan" Natsume said bangs covering his eyes.

"What is it Natsume?" she locked he gaze into her boyfriend's face.

Natsume looked up and pinned her to the wall, "Don't worry me again like that"

Mikan was shocked to hear this but managed to smile.

"Gomen Natsume" she said.

"Hn" he then leaned forward and gave Mikan a quick but passionate kiss.

He smirked, "that's what you get for worrying me."

"Natsume! Meanie but anyways thanks for being there. Oyasumi"

"Hn" how he wished he could stay for the night and guard his precious Mikan but he felt _his _presence.

He went out Mikan's room and jumped out of a nearby window. He landed safe to the ground and went towards the Northern forest.

He felt _his _presence again and instantly turned back.

"_Tch. Another mission" he thought._

"Black Cat, as sharp as always." a man dressed in all black appeared out of the darkness.

"Hn"

He tossed a folder to Natsume and he opened it.

It read:

**Mission: Retrieve a file from the AAO.**

**File Name: AA student records#24**

**Location: Warehouse1d5, river side**

**20 guards: non-alice user**

**Weapons: handguns, riffles, knife, kitanas**

**18 guards: alice user**

He closed the folder and got the map.

"Be back here before 2 or else" persona said coldly.

"Tch. He reached for his pocket and slipped his black cat mask on his face. He jumped from the gates of the academy and carried on his mission.

"Too bad you're death will be postponed, all thanks to that little kitty" he whispered to himself.

"_After your mission, I'll make sure Sakura Mikan's the one who'll come to me" he thought the laughed inwardly._

**Here's chapter 8!**


	9. An Unexpected Scene

Summary: Natsume and Mikan is a couple now

**Summary: **Natsume and Mikan is a couple now. Unknown to them, Ruka's brokenhearted. Mikan discovered her Stealing Alice and found out Natsume's still doing missions and it's dragging his lifespan. Persona discovered Mikan's alice and made a deal with her concerning her new alice and Natsume. What?! Natsume's out of the academy! And Shiro neko appears!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Flashback**

"_Be back here before 2 or else" persona said coldly._

"_Tch. He reached for his pocket and slipped his black cat mask on his face. He jumped from the gates of the academy and carried on his mission._

"_Too bad you're death will be postponed, all thanks to that little kitty" he whispered to himself._

"_After your mission, I'll make sure Sakura Mikan's the one who'll come to me" he thought the laughed inwardly._

**End of Flashback**

**Chapter 9: An Unexpected Scene**

Natsume jumped down from the gates of the academy. A black limo was waiting for him outside. He got inside and tossed the folder to the driver.

Natsume looked at his watch and it read 11:45. It means that he only have two hours to finish his mission.

"_Damn, better make this quick or that bastard Persona's gonna punish me again" he thought pissed._

**Flashback**

_Natsume entered the gates of the academy. He just finished his mission although he got several cuts and bruises. His lower abdomen also hurts because he overused his alice._

_He went to the Northern Forest to find Persona. When he felt his presence, he tossed him the disc and when he was about to go back to his dorm Persona called him which made him really pissed._

"_I believe that you can't rest yet my Kuro neko, you're late by five minutes. And I suppose you know what that means" _

"_Hn"_

"_But I'll go a little easy on you since you're injured" he took a bottle of pills in his pocket and motioned Natsume to get the pills._

"_Take two" he said coldly._

_Natsume grabbed the bottle of pills and took two pills then shoved it in his mouth._

_He glared at Persona first then went to his special star room._

_Natsume left a very pleased Persona behind._

_-At Natsume's room-_

_He was lying on his bed. He was facing his right with his left arm clutching his lower abdomen and his right arm has tight grip on the bed sheets. He was sweating although the room is air-conditioned. He winced in pain as he tighten his grip more to the sheets._

_This was the effect of the pills. Poor Natsume, instead of letting himself sleep because of the side effect of overusing his alice, the pills that Persona gave him as punishment doesn't let him sleep for an hour. He feels every side effect of his own alice that hurts like hell._

"_Damn!" he cursed under his breath._

**End of Flashback**

The limo stopped at a couple of blocks away from the warehouse. He stepped out of the car and jumped on a nearby tree.

Six non-alice and 8 alice guards were surrounding the warehouse. He waited for a chance to attack and then he jumped down from the tree and run towards the guards at high speed.

He kicked a non-alice guard on the stomach and then punched him after. An alice-user formed used his invisibility alice to hide his identity. He silently rushed towards the black cat with a knife but he did a back flip to avoid it. He elbowed his back and punched him on the face.

He also did this with the other guards but unfortunately one fired a gun and he barely dodged it. It slightly hit his right arm but still managed to stand up and upper cut the guy.

He used his alice to burn the remaining guards and charged inside.

**At the Academy**

Mikan was on sleeping on her room but then he heard a noise from the balcony. He got up from bed and went to check it out.

She was a few meters away but then a familiar icy cold voice spoke.

"I told you, we'll me again little kitty" Persona appeared out of the dark shadow.

Mikan froze on her spot.

"Do you want to save him?" he said slyly.

"W-what are you talking about?" her angelic voice was trembling.

"Hmm… I guess your _boyfriend _didn't inform you kitty." He said amused but the same time disgusted with the term he used.

"_Natsume" _she thought.

OXoXoXoXo

"Attack him!"

Three men attacked towards Natsume, a guy used his earth alice to shook the ground causing Natsume to lose his balance for their advantage.

The ground shook and Natsume almost stumble. Two men attacked him. They went to punch him but he dodge. He kicked to the right and hit the man with the katana but didn't notice the guy with earth alice on his back. When Natsume was ready to elbow him, a guard appeared in front and knees his stomach. He was sent flying down to the floor.

When he stood up, man with alices and guns were surrounding him and he had no choice but to burn them. He concentrated his alice to the guards and in a blink of an eye. Each one of them was on the ground. Burned to death.

He went to find the file and successfully found it in a room upstairs. He attacked the guards who's outside the door and got the file.

He went downstairs with the sight of blood everywhere and smell of flesh being burnt.

Natsume exited the warehouse clutching his stomach.

He found the limo and stepped in. It drove to the grounds of the academy.

OXoXoXoXo

"That's right, I'm talking about Kuro neko" he said as if he could read he mind.

"What did you do to him?" her voice was furious but trembling.

"The academy's dirty work. He'll die little kitty but your alice can help him. Join me." He said mockingly.

"No. You're lying! You're just using him to make me come with you!" she replied. He really wanted to cry that moment but she can't let him saw that she's afraid.

He chuckled evilly then said, "See for yourself little kitty, wait and see how much he need you. I'm always at the Northern Forest. I'll be waiting for you, Sakura Mikan"

With that, he left. Confirming that he's gone, she fell down to her knees and started to cry.

OXoXoXoXo

"Well done, black cat. You're on time." He said coldly.

"Tch." he then gave him the file and left the Northern Forest full of bruises and injuries.

"All according to plans" persona said disappearing.

OXoXoXoXo

**Mikan's POV**

I was about to go to bed when I heard a noise. I heard footsteps from outside.

I felt my heart skipped a bit. I don't want to look outside but I needed to know.

I quietly went towards the balcony and slowly reached for the curtains. I felt my chest is going to burst because of the tension.

As I peek through the curtains, I saw a figure walking but more like limping. The figure was clutching his stomach.

My heart shattered into pieces and porcelain beads were running down her cheeks as I saw the red shiny object on the figure's ear.

It was the ruby earring Natsume's always wearing.

She had seen enough. She buried herself into her bed.

"I don't want you to die Natsume, I'll save you" she kept saying these words that put her to sleep.

**End of POV**

Unknown to her, a masked man was watching her all the time fro the dark corner of her room.

"Shiro neko would be perfect" he said quietly then jumped down the brunette's room.

**Yay!! Chapter 9 is up!!**


	10. Deal with the Devil

Summary: Natsume and Mikan is a couple now

**Summary: **Natsume and Mikan is a couple now. Unknown to them, Ruka's brokenhearted. Mikan discovered her Stealing Alice and found out Natsume's still doing missions and it's dragging his lifespan. Persona discovered Mikan's alice and made a deal with her concerning her new alice and Natsume. What?! Natsume's out of the academy! And Shiro neko appears!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Flashback**

"_Shiro neko would be perfect" he said quietly then jumped down the brunette's room._

**End of Flashback**

**Chapter 10: Deal with the Devil**

Mikan woke up early that morning. The moment she opened her eyes, scenes from last night flashed into her mind. How she wished it was all a dream, but unfortunately it was not. She frowned and got up from bed.

She looked at the mirror. Her eyes were still red and puffy.

Mikan decided to take a bath so she went to the bathroom and took a shower.

She then prepared her things for school although she really doesn't feel like attending classes. Who wouldn't? Seeing your loved one getting hurt is the worst for Mikan. But she decided to keep it only to herself.

It was only 6 o'clock and classes' starts at seven. She thought of being late again so that her friend wouldn't suspect anything.

She just let out a sigh as she remembers the Last dance three years ago.

**Flashback**

"_Listen Mikan, I don't want the person I love be drawn to the darkness with me" Natsume said, his bang were covering his eyes._

**End of Flashback**

"That's the first time he called me by my name" she smiled but then turned into a frown when she remembered the rest of what Natsume said. _"Be drawn to the darkness with me"_

A single tear fell from her eyes but then she instantly wiped it.

**Knock Knock**

She went to open the door and was shocked to see Natsume.

"Ohayou Natsume! W-what are you doing here?" she said trying to still look at him directly at the eye.

"I came here to pick you up. You might get yourself into trouble again, baka" he replied.

Mikan was trying to restrain herself from crying. She wanted to hug him badly and tell him everything she saw last night. But she can't, because she knew that it will only complicate things.

So she just smiled at him.

"What's the problem now? You're unusually early" he said suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just woke up early this morning" she said smiling so that he won't notice that she's lying.

"Hn"

The two of them walked side by side ignoring the stares the others were giving them.

They arrived at their classroom and Natsume opened that door.

"_I should act as myself" she thought._

"Ohayou minna-san!" she greeted cheerfully.

She rushed towards Hotaru only to be hit by her Baka gun.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Inchou said giving Mikan a hand.

"Hai, Arigatou Inchou"

"Mou, Hotaru! What was that for?"

"You're too loud and besides you're early today baka"

"Natsume picked me up. He said I might get into trouble again" she replied innocently but deep inside she's crying.

Hotaru stopped to put down her invention for awhile then stared at Natsume who just shrugged it off.

She continued again while the two went to their seats.

The teacher entered and started classes.

As usual, most of them were not listening. Natsume was sleeping with his manga on his face. Ruka was petting his bunny. Hotaru was inventing as well as listening to the lesson. Koko was reading minds while Mikan was looking in front. Luckily she has the nullifying or Koko would have read her mind.

It may seem that she's listening to what the teacher's saying but this time, she's not. She was thinking of a certain raven haired boy.

Suddenly, she remembered something or rather someone.

"_See for yourself little kitty, wait and see how much he need you. I'm always at the __**Northern Forest**__. I'll be waiting for you, Sakura Mikan"_

"He said my alice can help him. I know he's just using Natsume, but I'm afraid he's right. He _needs _me" she thought.

Classes were dismissed. Natsume walked Mikan to her dorm. She bid goodbye to him and waited for him to leave.

After confirming that he's gone, she took off her uniform then change.

She went out of her dorm and went to the Northern Forest in search of someone.

Mikan went deeper into the forest and stopped to rest.

"I know you'd come little kitty" a voice suddenly said that sent shivers to her spine.

Mikan immediately stood up and searched the source of the voice.

Until a man, that wears all black appeared behind tree.

"I can see you came here because you've finally seen how your precious kuro neko suffers"

"I'll come with you, do whatever you want. Just set him free. He suffered enough" Mikan coldly said.

"My, my, I see your emotions change when it comes to people close to you, interesting just like black cat" he said with amusement.

Her eyes twitched and suddenly a gust of wing was on her palm and unconsciously threw it at Persona which he easily dodged.

"Just as I suspected, do you really think that you can hurt me with that cheap shot of yours?" Persona said mockingly.

"I-It just came out" she replied obviously shocked.

"You don't even know how to control it. Intense training must be done kitty. Tell me, are you willing to train your alices under me?"

"…"

"I see you're afraid, emotions are not needed. I guess your Alice can help him at all" he said turning back.

"Wait! I'll master my alices, all I need is training from you"

"Do not think that my trainings will be easy. You might not even last for three days"

"I'll master it, you'll see. Train me. I swear I'm gonna free Natsume from you. I'll bring him out of the darkness. I'll free him from you!" she shouted with determination on her eyes.

Persona was amazed by what she said but he didn't show it.

"Well, then. Are you willing to replace him in the darkness, little kitty?"

"H-hai" she said, bangs covering her eyes.

"10 o'clock here, and be sure you'll not be seen."

"Hai" she replied then left.

Persona headed the other path, making his way to the teacher's lounge.

**At the Teacher's Lounge**

Narumi was sitting on the couch until he felt a familiar present.

"I already told you, I will not let you take her… Persona" he said closing his eyes.

"Too bad you don't know that she already agreed training with me" Persona replied.

Narumi dropped his tea and faced Persona angrily.

"You're lying! What did you do to her?! I'll swear I am not gonna hesitate to kill if you ever hurt Mikan just for you to convince her!"

"You can't kill me Narumi, you know that! And about that little kitty, I didn't do anything to her, she the one who came up and told me to train her alices. It's her own free will" he said smiling devilishly.

Narumi was shocked. He glared at Persona and went out of the teacher's lounge. He was going to talk to Mikan and make sure Persona didn't hurt her.

OXoXoXoXo

"Mikan!" Narumi called out as he barged into Mikan's room.

"Otou-san"

"Is it true?" he asked worriedly.

"H-hai" she respond.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked again but this time he was furious.

"Iie"

Narumi can see that she was not lying.

"But why Mikan? Why?"

"Because… Natsume needs me. He suffered enough. It's my turn to save him. I can't afford to lose him otou-san!" Mikan burst out crying.

Narumi hugged her adopted daughter.

"I know I can't change your mind Mikan but please, be careful" he said fatherly.

"Hai" she said as she buried her face into her father's chest.

OXoXoXoXo

"Right on time, let's begin" Persona said.

"Hai"

"We need to improve your fighting skills first. Put on you fighting stance." he ordered coldly to the brunette.

"First lesson, don't let your guard down, and be ready for any attacks"

As soon as he said this, Persona was already in front of Mikan. He punched Mikan on the stomach and she was sent flying to a tree.

"Get up" Persona ordered.

Mikan stood up gasping for air. She put up her fighting stance again.

"Use your instincts and concentrate. Move your reflexes. Again, do not put your guard down." Persona instructed.

He attacked Mikan again with great speed.

Mikan watched his every move carefully.

"Natsume" she thought.

Persona disappeared right in front of her.

Mikan was surprised but only closed her eyes and began to sense Persona was behind him.

She instantly turned around and blocked Persona's kick.

"You're a fast learner, little neko" he said amuse but didn't show it.

They continued for hours until Mikan improved her fighting skills, reflexes and concentration into a whole new level.

"That's all for now, be sure you cover those bruises. We don't want the black cat to get suspicious, ne?"

She didn't bother to reply for she was too exhausted but she heard him. Mikan has several bruises on her legs and cuts on her shoulder.

She quietly went to her dorm.

"You're training will be finished earlier than expected, little kitty. The darkness awaits you." Persona said pleased.

**I made Persona here extra evil… hehe… I just thought it would add to the twist.**


	11. A kiss to Steal

Summary: Natsume and Mikan is a couple now

**Summary: **Natsume and Mikan is a couple now. Unknown to them, Ruka's brokenhearted. Mikan discovered her Stealing Alice and found out Natsume's still doing missions and it's dragging his lifespan. Persona discovered Mikan's alice and made a deal with her concerning her new alice and Natsume. What?! Natsume's out of the academy! And Shiro neko appears!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 11: A kiss to Steal**

It's been three months now since Mikan was training. She learned different kinds of techniques and skills in fighting, even using weapons and also mastering her alices, courtesy of her strict sensei, Persona.

Persona shows no mercy when it comes to trainings. One wrong move and hint of emotion, she'll be punished.

She despises him alright, but inside she's secretly thanking this opportunity her sensei has given to her. Because in that way, she can help Natsume.

Persona also ordered her to be her cheerful self when it comes to her friends and Natsume. Mikan's trainings were a big secret to them. But one thing bothered her, her evil sensei once told her.

"_You need to act like your not training, when you face them, show your cheerful self. It's not the right time yet to completely put aside you emotions"_

"_It's not the right time yet?"_ she thought but shrugged it off.

She got herself prepared and went to the Northern Forest to meet _him _again.

Although she doesn't want this, she has to or she'll face the consequences.

Mikan headed towards her balcony and made sure that no one's around.

Confirming it, she jumped from the two-storey dormitory but landed swiftly to the ground. Thanks to her training again.

She walked towards the Northern Forest and jumped from trees to trees.

When she felt Persona's presence, she did a front flip before landing to the ground.

"I know your there" she said coldly.

"Remember our deal?" Persona asked.

"That's why I'm training under you, ne" she retorted.

"Well, it seems that the black cat's life span is still shortening, even though he's not doing missions lately, a slight use of his alice can still affect him"

"Then I'll do his missions for him!"

"That is not an option, you're not prepared yet"

"Then what are you planning?" she hissed.

"Steal his alice" he said as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

"What?! But if I do that… he'll have to" she said bangs covering her eyes.

"He'll have to leave the academy and live a normal life" Persona said enjoying the look at the brunette's face.

"But where would he stay?"

"Hmm… the academy will provide him a place to stay. Stealing his alice is the only option you have"

There was a blanket of silence between the two.

"_I f I steal his alice then I'll lose him but then, he'll be… he will be free. Natsume will be drawn out of the darkness."_

"Fine. I'll do it but at least let Aoi be with his brother. She's his only family." she hesitantly said as she fought back to her tears.

"I'll tell it to the higher ups"

"When will I do it?"

"You have to do it until tomorrow night." He smirked then vanished.

"_Till tomorrow night?! Then, I only have a day to be with him?! Kami- sama, help me!" she screamed in her mind._

She leaned on a tree beside her and hugged her knees. She let her tears fall on the grass.

After a few minutes, she stood up and wiped her tears.

She walked away from the Northern Forest then went to her dorm since it was late.

**The next day, she went out and went to the Sakura Tree**

"Natsume" she called out to him.

Natsume jumped off the tree and landed on the ground. He dusted his shorts then looked at Mikan.

"Natsume, can you go with me to Central Town" she said softly.

"No"

Then a tear fell from Mikan's brown orbs.

"Hey, I was only kidding. Don't cry" he comforted her then wiped her tear.

"Meanie" Mikan said then smiled at him.

"You really have mood swings you know"

Mikan then grabbed his hand then dragged him to the bus station.

"I can walk you know"

"Ahehe… gomen" she said apologetically.

"_I only wanted to feel the warmth of your hands" she thought sadly._

They both got in the bus which drove to Central town.

Mikan was resting her head into Natsume's shoulder then fall asleep. He smiled and rest his head on top of Mikan's head. Their hands were intertwined.

OXoXoXoXo

"Mikan… we're here" (A/N: Natsume calls her by her name and acted more gently to her ever since he confessed)

"Mikan woke up from her nap only to find Natsume standing at the side of her seat.

They got off the bus and headed towards Central Town.

"Where do you want to go?" Natsume asked.

"Hmm… I heard that they added a mini amusement park here. Let's check it out" she said cheerfully.

"Whatever"

**At the amusement park**

"Where should we go first Natsume? Hmm… bump cars? Trampoline? Or Merry-go-round? Pick!" she chirped excitedly.

"Why should I?"

"Mou, Natsume. Come on and pick. Don't be a meanie"

"Fine then. I choose…. The roller coaster" he smirked.

"Nani?! But… It's not an option! Maybe we should try the bump cars first" she said nervously.

"Tch. That's kiddie ride. Why? Are you scared? Natsume grinned.

"Iie, I'm not scared!"

"Proved it!" he showed his trademark smirk again.

Mikan gulped. "F-fine"

(AN: Mikan was always on her carefree and cheerful self when she's around her friends especially Natsume but turns cold when she sees or trains with Persona)

They went to the roller coaster booth and seated at the front.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Brace yourselves guys!" roller coaster staff announced.

It began to move slowly until it reaches the peak.

Mikan gulped and Natsume laughed at her.

"What's the matter?" he said teasingly.

"Hmp. Betsuni!"

But then, the coater rapidly moves downward when it reached the peak.

Most of the passengers shrieked including Mikan.

After the ride, Natsume was teasing a flushed-face Mikan.

"So, where do you want to go next?"

After hours of dragging Natsume around to different rides, Mikan stopped and look at Natsume.

"Let's eat!" she shouted.

"Hn. Fine"

Natsume lead her to an expensive restaurant.

"Konichiwa! Let me offer you guys a seat!" the waitress cheerfully said.

They followed the waitress and she let them sit into a table which is less crowded.

The couple seated

"Here's the menu" she said as she handed out two menus.

"I'll have French pasta and a strawberry sherbet" Natsume said nonchantly not bothering to look at the waitress. His hands were cupped on his chin while staring at _his _Mikan.

"Then I'll have Frozen Salad Mélange and Twinkling Fruitade" she chirped.

"Hn. What happened to your appetite? Since when did it get smaller? Natsume said in a teasing way.

"Mou, you didn't let me finish you know. Apple pie please and uh… fruit tart and don't forget the strawberry cake!" she said happily.

The two (waitress and Natsume) sweatdropped.

"Hai, it will be served in couple of minutes"

There was a moment of silence between the two. This time, it was Mikan who was staring at Natsume who was reading his manga.

"Hn. You're responsible when I got melted" he said teasingly.

Mikan blushed and stuck a tongue out at Natsume.

Meanwhile, their orders arrived and they had a delicious dinner.

After eating, they went out of the restaurant and Mikan requested to go _their _Sakura Tree.

OXoXoXoXo

They made themselves comfortable under the certain tree. Mikan was leaning her back to the sturdy trunk while Natsume was peacefully lying on Mikan's lap.

The two were enjoying the silence until Mikan broke the silence.

"Ne, Natsume would you be happy if you were given a chance to go home then live a normal life?" she sent gently.

"What kind of question is that?" a bit shocked by the sudden question.

"Answer it, onegai"

"Hn. No because I have no more polka to tease to."

"Answer it, _seriously_"

Again, there was a peaceful silent that surrounded them.

Natsume then finally answered, "If I didn't came here, I wouldn't have met you but then I would be grateful to live a normal life outside the gates of the academy but I want to share it with _you"_

Mikan restrained her self from crying. Even though it's painful, she has an urge now to give Natsume his normal life that he's always been wanting, even before he came here. But then, he can't share it with her. That's the sad part. They can't be together.

She fought back her tears and forced a smile. She reached her hands into the purse and hand out a silver bracelet.

"Here. I wanted you to have this!" she smiled at him.

Natsume sit and leaned his back too and examined the bracelet. It was silver but what caught his eyes is the tiny black cat carrying an orange which serve as the pendant of the bracelet. The letter "N" and "M" were left dangling on its sides.

Mikan put it one Natsume's wrist. The both of them smiled.

"Please wear this all the time just like I wear this" she said showing the beautiful necklace Natsume has given to her.

They both stood up then Mikan suddenly hugged him tight.

Natsume also hugged her then whispered, "What's the matter Mikan?"

Mikan hugged him tighter and tears started to flow from her eyes. She released from the hug and looked Natsume directly to the eyes.

"Promise me that you'll smile even I'm not by your side. Ashiteru Natsume" Mikan said tears streaming down from her eyes.

"Ashiteru Mikan… but what are you-" he was cut off when Mikan suddenly kissed him in the lips.

He responded to the kiss but he didn't realize that his body was glowing. He suddenly felt that something inside was slowly disappearing.

They broke the kiss but Natsume's vision got blurred. All he can see and hear was Mikan muttering "Goodbye" with tears flowing from her face.

"Mi-kan" he said weakly but then collapsed.

"Job well done, little neko" Persona.

"Mikan looked away from him obviously trying to hide her tears.

"Tomorrow, you'll enter the academy as a student from the dangerous ability class"

"Nani?! But why will I re enter! I'm already a student here. They'll easily find out."

"No worry about that, the higher ups sent a student from the high school division to erase your classmate's memories about you"

"But…"

"I assume that you don't want them to be involve, ne?" he said with an evil smile.

"Hai"

"Now, little neko… time to put aside all of your emotions…or else you know what will happen" he threatened.

Mikan didn't bother to reply.

"Well then, time to put the kuro neko home" Persona said while picking up the unconscious Natsume.

Then he vanished leaving Mikan alone.

"Nat-su-me" she whispered turning away.

**Chapter 11 is up! I'm planning to finish this fic since first day of classes is coming. On the next chapter, Shiro neko would be revealed and a cold and rebellious Mikan Sakura enters the academy. Review please!**


	12. The Escapee

Summary: Natsume and Mikan is a couple now

**Summary: **Natsume and Mikan is a couple now. Unknown to them, Ruka's brokenhearted. Mikan discovered her Stealing Alice and found out Natsume's still doing missions and it's dragging his lifespan. Persona discovered Mikan's alice and made a deal with her concerning her new alice and Natsume. What?! Natsume's out of the academy! And Shiro neko appears!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 12: Escapee**

"_Promise me that you'll smile even I'm not by your side. Ashiteru Natsume" Mikan said tears streaming down from her eyes._

"_Ashiteru Mikan… but what are you-" he was cut off when Mikan suddenly kissed him in the lips._

_He responded to the kiss but he didn't realize that his body was glowing. He suddenly felt that something inside was slowly disappearing. _

_They broke the kiss but Natsume's vision got blurred. All he can see and hear was Mikan muttering "Goodbye" with tears flowing from her face._

"_Mi-kan" he said weakly but then collapsed._

A beautiful brunette woke up from her slumber.

"Tch. That dream again. But… it's been a year now" she thought.

The clock read six in the morning. An hour ago before classes starts.

She took a shower, and then changed into her uniform. She tied her hair into a pony tail but let loose of a few strands of hair on the sides.

She then exited her special star room (AN: Yes, she was a special star since she entered more like re-entered alice academy with a different personality. You'll know what personality I'm talking about later) for a stroll.

"She stopped at a certain Sakura Tree and climbed at one of the highest branches. She relaxed as she closed her eyes and let scenes flashed in her mind.

**Flashback**

_Mikan was walking towards the DA headquarters when she heard two people talking. She decided not to eavesdropped but what she heard made her changed her mind. She hid her presence and took a peak inside. She saw persona and the headmaster discussing._

"_We have been informed that the limo where the kuro neko was being carried was ambushed by_ _the AAO. It seems that they didn't know that the black cat already lost his alice. They're planning to kidnap him" Persona explained._

"_What the hell?! Damn!" she cursed in her head but stayed quiet._

"_Did their intention succeeded?" the headmaster questioned._

"_We don't know yet, but we have sent back up to be sure"_

"_Hn. Actually, we shouldn't be worried about that matter since if they found out that Natsume Hyuuga doesn't have his Alice anymore, they'll retreat but his life will be risk. It all depends to the AAO"_

_Mikan had heard enough. She's going to escape Alice Academy and rescue Natsume. She was about to walk away but then,_

"_Shiro Neko, I believe that I haven't thought you anything about eavesdropping" Persona called out grinning._

_She turned around and glared at him._

"_I'm going out to save him" she hissed._

"_You know you can't go outside the academy until I assign you missions" Persona hissed back._

"_I don't care about having missions or not, I'll go out there and save him!" she retorted._

"_Unfortunately, that's not an option" he quickly said then put up a great speed at the retreating Mikan._

_He was about to karate chop her on the neck but Mikan sensed him and leaped backwards._

"_Tch. I guess I have to fight you then" Mikan said glaring at him. Then she threw daggers made out of wind alice._

"_Hmm…just what I expected from my best student" Persona said teleporting to Mikan's side._

"_But too bad you can't hang on especially after a mission" he said kneeing her._

_Mikan was too tired to dodge it so it hit her. Then she collapsed on Persona's arms because of the strong impact._

"_Headmaster, if you may excuse me" he said turning back to the headmaster._

_He just nodded as Persona disappeared._

_From that day on, Mikan acted more rebellish to Persona by ditching meetings and planning escapees. But she always ended up being punished or threatened that he'll hurt her friends. _

**End of Flashback**

"Stupid Persona. I swear I'm gonna escape here and find you, Natsume" Mikan murmured then closed her eyes.

She then felt someone's presence. It was Hayate's; he was also on the DA class.

"Sakura, Persona wants to see you at the Northern Forest _now_"

Mikan didn't bother to reply.

Hayate let out a sigh knowing what her silence mean.

"_Damn! I'm toast if Persona sees Sakura isn't with me when I come back. Darn you, Shiro Neko" he cursed in his mind._

Mikan smirked as she already knows what Hayate's thinking. Not that, she could read his mind but Hayate said it out loud the first time he was assigned to inform her that the DA class were having a meeting. He also gave her the same look, that's why she knew it all along.

When Hayate's gone, she jumped off the tree and landed on the ground gracefully.

OXoXoXoXo

**Northern Forest**

"Where's Shiro Neko?" Persona questioned.

Hayate gulped before answering, "She just ignored what I've said"

Hayate just closed his eyes seeing Persona with an unpleased face after what he had informed him. He waited for a blow from his so called adviser but to his surprise Persona's figure walking away faced him.

He relieved a sigh but he noticed Persona stopped then said,

"Be prepared for a mission tonight at 8"

He cursed into his mind again.

OXoXoXoXo

She went to her classroom. She was already ten minutes late from Jinno's class but she didn't care. Oh no, she was not the same Mikan Sakura we knew before. After Natsume left, she changed into a cold and rebel student. –more like Natsume when Mikan didn't came to the academy yet- Mikan hated the academy and all of the teachers well except from Narumi after that night. She believed that it's the academy's fault why Natsume suffered. She has no worries about her friend's sudden shock about her personality because as you all now, their memories of her as the cheerful Mikan were erased. After that night, she introduced herself to them with an icy cold personality. Her classmates felt something special about her despite her being cold. She's different because she may not show it, but Mikan cared for them which is a mystery.

The door opened which revealed an auburn haired girl with hazel eyes. Her features were perfect despite of her emotionless face.

"Mikan Sakura, you're late!" Jinno- sensei scolded with a fierce look.

If you're expecting an apologizing Mikan, then sorry to disappoint you folks but the said brunette just ignored him and went straight to her seat leaving a fuming Jinno behind.

All eyes were at her.

"What?" she looked at them with those empty hazel eyes. She doesn't want to be rude at them but it's the only way she could do so that they couldn't be involve.

In an instant, they stopped staring at her.

After all, with Natsume gone, she's the only special star student in her class so nobody wanted to mess with her. One stare, you're out.

A vein popped at Jinno's head, she was absolutely ignoring him.

"Care to tell me why you're late?" he said trying to control his temper.

"None of your business" she nonchantly said not even bothering to look at him.

Another vein popped out of Jinno's head. Boy did he like the idiotic and clumsy Mikan more than this girl he was fuming at. But what can he do? Of course, nothing.

He was about to struck her with his alice but, he suddenly realized that it was no use. She'll just nullify it without even breaking a sweat.

He just glared at her one more time, and then continued with the lesson.

As Mikan was staring in front boredly, a message was sent to her telepathically.

"Shiro neko, I assume you don't want me to personally go there and drag you out" a familiar voice said in her mind.

Knowing who it was, she stood up from her seat and without even giving a warning; she jumped out from the classroom's window.

Her classmates just sighed while Jinno was about to explode because of anger.

**Meanwhile back at Mikan**

She was walking toward the direction where she felt his presence.

"Your stubbornness gives me pleasure, my shiro neko" he said slyly.

"Hn. Just go on with your stupid punishment Persona"

"My, my, sorry to disappoint you but you have to wait till later white neko. I have some business to do right now. But nothing to worry, you'll get what you want… later when I come back. For the mean time"

"Tch. Then what's the stupid fuss about calling me here?" she said pissed.

"Watch your mouth little kitty, I came here to remind you to behave while I'm gone. You don't want addition to your punishment, I presume" he threatened.

Mikan just shrugged it off then walked away.

"_I'll make sure he's gone first. This is my chance to escape" she thought._

OXoXoXoXo

The black limo stopped by a two-story house.

Persona went out of the car and knocked at the door.

"Coming" a girl's voice could be heard.

As the girl opened the door, her face turned pale to see Persona outside.

She immediately closed the door and locked it but Persona on the other hand used his alice and in an instant the door dissolved into ashes.

He entered the house and looked at the little girl. She has raven hair and crimson eyes.

"Nice to meet you again, Aoi Hyuuga" Persona greeted coldly.

"Nii-chan!" she screamed.

Just then, a raven haired boy with tantalizing crimson orbs came out in one of the rooms.

As he caught sight of her sister and the man that stood in front of him, he quickly rushed to her sister's side and put her behind him.

"Persona, what are you doing here?" he glared at him, eyes twitched.

"I see you haven't change black cat" the masked man replied.

"You have nothing on me, I don't have the fire alice anymore!"

"I know that, black cat that's why I'm here to bring you to Alice Academy to retrieve your alice back."

Natsume was shocked and he didn't reply.

"Besides, don't you want to see her again?" Persona said mockingly.

**Natsume's POV**

An image of the girl she loved flashed in his mind. He wanted to see her again. Up to know he is still confused on how he suddenly lost his alice. All she could remember was Mikan's face and then he woke up, he was in a house together with Aoi. He was thankful but tried to go back to Alice academy. Unfortunately, the once infamous black cat was a normal teenager only to the eyes of the guard who's guarding the academy. There are so many things he wanted to ask her and yet, this is his chance. But then he turned around and saw his little sister trembling. As much as he wanted, he also can't stand to see his sister suffer again.

End of POV

"I won't go. I'll not risk Aoi's life and about Mikan, someday I'll free her from the clutches of the academy, myself."

"As if you can do that kuro neko and don't worry, I will not take your sister from you this time. I have no reasons now. Now, get on the car. There's no need for packing. The academy will provide you the things you needed once we get there"

"Don't expect that I'll go with you! Now leave!"

"I guess I have to take you two by force then" as soon as he said this he was already in front of Natsume and Persona punched him hard on the stomach. Natsume fell to the ground unconscious. Persona carried him and threatened Aoi to come also. She can't do anything but follow so the got into the car then fell asleep.

Then the car started heading for Alice academy.

There was a blanket of silence in the car until Persona's phone rang.

"I'm on my way" he said plainly.

"Hn. Just as I thought. Hang on a little more. Don't let _her _escape" he finished then put his phone in his pocket.

"There's no time. Teleport now." He ordered the driver.

The car stopped then disappeared in a flash.

OXoXoXoXo

"Darn it! It took me hours to beat those idiots. That bastard Persona made sure that I can't escape. Darn these controlling devices." She said beating up the last guard out of a hundred who tried to stop her.

She rushed to the high walls of the academy then jumped up.

"Hn. I can finally get out of this damn academy." Mikan said standing at the top of the wall.

But as she was about to jumped off she felt his presence.

"Tch. He's back" she said confused whether she would still escape or not.

She quickly decided to use her invisibility alice and was about to go back when:

"I thought I told you to behave Shiro Neko" Persona hissed at the masked girl.

Mikan jumped from the wall and threw ten balls of wind to Persona to destruct him.

Persona quickly dodges all the balls. But caught Mikan on the corner of his eye ready to escape.

He quickly slipped out a control device and pressed the red button.

Suddenly, Shiro neko stopped and winced in pain as the control devices and the mask she's wearing gave a powerful shock to her body.

She can barely stand up but she saw Persona coming towards her with a dangerous look. She decided to abort her plan of escaping.

Before Persona could get her, Mikan sent a strong gust of wind to him. And so he was destructed again.

Mikan took the chance of getting away from him for a _while_. So she jumped up and was on top of the academy wall again. But before she could go down, a voice stopped her that sent shivers to her spine.

"Like what I said earlier, your stubbornness gives me pleasure, my shiro neko. Same place. Be there or else I have to hunt you down"

"Hn" was her Oh! So great reply. Then she jumped down.

"_I'll be sure to escape next time" she thought._

OXoXoXoXo

"Bring him to his room secretly" Persona ordered to the driver.

"Hai" he said then teleported.

"This would be fun… very fun indeed" he smiled and he too went inside the gates of the academy.

**Chapter 12 is up! Shiro neko finally showed up. Hmm… if you're wondering what prize Persona's talking about, well it's his term for "punishment". Evil huh? **


	13. Tear

Summary: Natsume and Mikan is a couple now

**Summary: **Natsume and Mikan is a couple now. Unknown to them, Ruka's brokenhearted. Mikan discovered her Stealing Alice and found out Natsume's still doing missions and it's dragging his lifespan. Persona discovered Mikan's alice and made a deal with her concerning her new alice and Natsume. What?! Natsume's out of the academy! And Shiro neko appears!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 13: Tear**

A raven-haired boy arose from his bed. He glanced at his surroundings only to find that he's inside the same special star room he had back then when he was still at the academy.

"I see you're awake"

He turned his gaze at the balcony. The voice was familiar. It was the same cold voice with so much hatred and evil. He knew that voice not to mention that dangerous aura too much. It was _him_. The man that caused him most of the sufferings and pain back then.

"Persona"

"Hmm… welcome back to Alice Academy, _kuro neko_"

"Tell me where Aoi is or I'm gonna finish you" Natsume threatened furiously.

Persona chuckled evilly.

"Finish me? Watch your words black cat. You know that even with your fire alice, you can't even lay a single hand on me, what's more if you don't have it right now"

Natsume backed out a little. He knew that Persona was right.

"Change your clothes and meet me _there. _Hurry up and don't make me wait" he said coldly before turning to leave.

As Persona was about to leave,

"I almost forgot, a surprise awaits you there black cat" he finally said before he exited his room.

"I know something is up, I have to retrieve Aoi so I have to come there. And then, I have to see and talk to _her_" Natsume thought.

OXoXoXoXo

"Tch. Great! Now, I'll have a hard time again covering my upcoming bruises. I can't let otou-san and Hotaru see them. Hn. If that is I can attend classes tomorrow." she thought sarcastically. (A/N: When Hotaru's memories were erased, memories of Mikan as her childhood friend stayed so soon as Mikan re entered the academy with a different personality, she walked up to her and then Mikan explained her everything. They remain best friends but unfortunately Persona knew about this that's why he often uses Hotaru to threaten Mikan into following his orders.)

She's wearing the middle school uniform along with black shorts instead of skirt. She knows what will happen later on so it's not advisable for her to wear a skirt. She's also slipped on her white cat mask on along with her numerous control devices. She had no choice but to wear them. She can't take them off. Persona has the control of it.

She jumped swiftly deeper into the Northern Forest then stopped in front of a big bush.

"Shiro neko" she muttered and in an instant the bush opened up leading making a path.

Mikan went inside an abandoned building which is found at the end of the path.

She found an opening and jumped in.

The room was dark. You can't see anything. It also gives you chills and shivers. But Mikan was used to it. She has been there a couple of time. Or should I say she has been trained and_ punished _there a couple of times.

The spot where Mikan was standing was lit up. She didn't budge to move.

"I know you'd come. Even I can't hunt you down; you know what I can do to your precious best friend."

Persona suddenly appeared, his white mask gleamed in the darkness. The spot where he's standing also lit up. (A/N: Just recall the scene when Persona made Natsume swear that if he ever gets stuck in a situation along with company and there's no way to escape he should sacrifice himself and blah blah etc.)

"Just get on with the punishment already" Mikan said coldly.

"As you wish my shiro neko" He said as he handed Mikan two pills. One was red and the other one was blue.

Mikan shoved it into her mouth and then in a flick she was feeling a sharp pain inside her body and then she can't move at all.

"The pills would lose its effect after an hour and half"

Persona slipped out the same controlling device he used earlier on and pressed the red button.

Mikan was bearing the pain of shock. She is kind of used to this so she can bear the pain a lit bit especially when she knows it would strike her.

Five minutes has gone by and Mikan was not moving on the spot. It's not because of the paralyzing pill, it's because he doesn't want Persona sees her in pain.

"I see you're not enjoying your prize, shiro neko. So I would be kind enough to give you a bonus" Persona said slyly as he pressed the red button again but this time, he pressed it harder. (A/N: The truth is he was getting pissed because Mikan didn't seem affected. So evil!)

The pain Mikan was experiencing doubled. She gasped for air as she bears the shock flowing through her body. She tries her best not to wince in pain.

"Is this what you called my prize Persona? I'm not pleased yet" Mikan managed to mock Persona.

Persona grinned and this time she set the controller four times the shock then pressed the red button again.

"How would you like this now white cat?" he said still grinning.

As soon as Mikan's body received the added shock, she can't help but dropped to her knees and flinched. She was not use to this kind of electric shock in her body. It was two times her normal punishment. She was now panting.

"The second pill should be showing its effect just about know"

Mikan knew what effect the pill could do. It blocks her nullification alice so she can't use it.

"Brace yourself now shiro neko, this should teach you not to go against me" the masked man said and then Mikan's arms and legs buckled up by a chain.

And then Persona came towards her with an evil smile on his face. He held out his hands and a tiny black stone was on his palm.

He slowly lit up Mikan's face and he could feel that she was already exhausted because of the extreme pain and tiredness her body just received.

"You can't sleep yet, my precious student. Here, this would help your mind stay awake."

Persona then took Mikan's hand and placed his alice stone on Mikan's palm. It then slowly disappeared and Mikan's body started to absorb the alice stone.

In a few seconds, Mikan was now struggling from the chains.

You could see black spots on her arms and legs by now.

Mikan felt her some parts of her body in pain and were like burning.

The poor girl winced in pain and her eyes showed pain behind her cat mask. She really wanted to nullify it but what can she do? Her nullification alice was blocked thanks to that blasted pill, that evil trainer of hers gave her.

While on the other hand, Persona was just standing there with a pleased face.

The torture lasted for an hour and good thing the building was afar from the main buildings of the academy or else the famous ice queen should have rushed there by now hearing the pains and sufferings of her best friend.

Mikan let out a soft scream again as Persona was removing his alice stone from her body. Her energy was drained now. She's too weak to even move. When Persona completely removed his alice stone, her vision blurred and suddenly collapsed.

Persona who knew exactly what will happen caught her in his arm then smirked.

"Too bad, this is the last time I can torture you like this for you have no reason to escape this academy" Persona thought disappointedly looking at her favorite student who was in his arms.

He slowly walked out the building and then stopped near the exit.

"Your sister is in one of the rooms there" Persona said looking at a raven-haired boy who was wide-eyed and still shocked. Yes, Natsume witnessed the whole thing.

He glanced at the masked girl who was being carried by Persona. She was unconscious and bruises covered her body.

"Who is she?" he urged to ask. He can't explain why he's blood was boiling and he feels like killing Persona. (A/N: Mikan was still wearing a mask and her hair was tied in pony tail so Natsume didn't recognize that it was Mikan. But somehow, Natsume felt that he knew the girl.)

Persona smiled evilly before answering.

"Her alias is Shiro Neko Hmm… you'll meet her at the right time. By the way, enjoyed the show kuro neko?"

**Natsume's POV**

He didn't change. In fact, he became worse. Calling a punishment, a show? Tch, still the bastard I know. Why is my blood boiling again? I feel like beating the hell out of persona right now. I don't think I know her but why am I like this. But I do feel sorry for her; Persona has found his new pet. But come to think of it, her punishment is worse than me. Tch. Poor girl.

**End of POV**

"Hn" was all his reply. He then walked passed him and headed to the direction of one of the rooms there in search of Aoi. But before he could walk farther, he took a last glance at the retreating figure of Persona and the mysterious girl. He suddenly noticed a tear fell from his eye. Surprised and not knowing the reason why, he wiped it and turned back again.

"_If only you know black cat" _Persona thought as he shifted his gaze at the brunette he was carrying.


	14. Punishment Mask

**Summary: **Natsume and Mikan is a couple now. Unknown to them, Ruka's brokenhearted. Mikan discovered her Stealing Alice and found out Natsume's still doing missions and it's dragging his lifespan. Persona discovered Mikan's alice and made a deal with her concerning her new alice and Natsume. What?! Natsume's out of the academy! And Shiro neko appears!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 14: Mask**

Hazel orbs fluttered open weakly. She rubbed her head thoroughly and felt a little dizzy. She could still feel the soreness of her body. The auburn-haired girl tried to sit up but she can hardly move.

**Mikan's POV**

"Ugh. My head hurts and I can't move a single muscle. Wait, what time is it? I glanced at my watch and it read 6:15. I got a lot of time left until classes start. But with this condition, I doubt I can attend but then Hotaru might be worried. I'll attend classes so she won't get suspicious and then I'll take a rest in the classroom.

I tried to sit again and fortunately I succeed although I'm still having a hard time. After a minute I'm finally able to stand up and I did some exercises and warm ups to wake my reflexes. Feeling that some of my strength is up, I decided to take a cold shower to ease my sore muscles. I walk towards the bathroom but I notice a piece of paper on my table.

I picked it up and mentally cursed. "Just great! And I thought of having a nice rest" I sarcastically thought. The note was from Persona. He must have left it when he carried her to her room.

_Meeting at the head quarters. Same time and wear your mask._

I crumpled the piece of paper and then proceeded to the shower.

After 15 minutes…

"Hmm… at least it stiffens me up a bit. I'll just use my healing alice to heal the bruises. Hotaru might see them on my way but I'll only heal some that were too visible. My energy will be drained again if I use too much"

**End of POV**

A green light was now glowing on Mikan's palm. She put her hands above the parts of the visible bruises and in a nick of time. They were gone.

"I feel a little exhausted already. I better go to Hotaru's lab now" she said then grabbed her cat mask and closed the door of her room.

OXoXoXoXo

**Natsume's POV**

"Who's that girl? I can't stop thinking about her since I saw her yesterday. She has the same color of Mikan's hair. But only it's not in pigtails and it was longer but still she can't be her. Mikan would never work for the academy. She's too innocent and besides… Mikan can't be the girl who've I seen… the girl who was suffering from the punishment. It's just too impossible! She can't be her… she shouldn't be her! Mikan, what really happened that night? I don't know a single thing"

It's been a year now. I'm at Alice Academy again. The place which I call prison, yet home. But still, my alice hasn't been returned to me. That sadistic bastard said that it would be return to me in a few days so I still have to wait a couple of days before I get to classes and of course, to see her. I really missed her.

**End of POV**

Natsume tilted her head to the right. And there was his sister still sleeping. Since he's not allowed to go to classes yet, he decided to take a walk outside. And so he took a bath and then left Aoi a note.

He then exited her special star room and went outside the dorm secretly. He only has one destination in mind.

OXoXoXoXo

"Hotaru it's me"

A raven haired girl opened up the door of her lab.

"Ohayou Hotaru" the masked girl greeted and flashed a smile to her best friend. A smile that she rarely does now. Hotaru was one of the few people she opened up with since that _night._

"Ohayou. Hn, tell me where did you get those bruises?" she questioned looking her directly on the eye.

Mikan was shocked. The unhealed bruises she left were almost not visible. But to her best friend, she managed to notice it with a single look.

"I'm fine" she said nonchantly with a bit of assurance in her voice.

Hotaru just let out a sigh. She knew about her best friend's plan of escapee yesterday and she has a good guess in mind from where she got those bruises. But the young inventor didn't mention anything about it for she knew it would end up her best friend changing the topic. So Hotaru just closed the door of her lab and walked up to Mikan. The two girls headed their way to the classroom.

OXoXoXoXo

The door opened revealing two girls. One with raven hair amethyst eyes and the other girl who has waist length hair and wears a mask.

The fan boys was about to greet them and say their worthless lines but when they noticed that the girl beside the ice queen was wearing her infamous mask, they changed their minds. It's because they know that whenever she's wearing the mask, it would let a pulsating electric shock to her body if she used her alice. She has a habit of using a wind a barrier to her fan boys whenever they annoy her or get near to her. And so they decided to let her walk to her seat peacefully not wanting her to get shock by using her alice on them.

(AN: Aw, so sweet. hehe)

"I guess the mask has its advantage sometimes but still I don't want them to get worried about me" she thought as she went to her seats.

Ruka who also saw Mikan was wearing her usual cat mask got worried. Mikan with her cat mask on reminded him of Natsume when he was still at the academy.

"Mikan, are you alright?" the blonde boy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" she replied shortly.

Mikan hates it when her friends and classmates worry about her.

Mr. Narumi then entered. He scanned the room for a certain brunette but he frowned inwardly when he saw his adopted daughter wearing the control device. He knew what the mask can cause her. Also, he already found out that Mikan was punished because of her planned escapee yesterday. He wanted confront Persona badly after knowing what he did to Mikan but she would always stop him and tell him that she's fine.

"Ohayou minna" he greeted pretending to be their usual cheerful sensei.

"Ohayou" some student greeted back.

And so Narumi proceeded with the lesson and took a couple of quick glances to Mikan which she finds uncomfortable. Every time Mikan caught him, she sends him telepathic message saying that there's nothing to worry about.

Not long after, the first period was over and in came Jinno with his usual smug expression. He also saw the cat mask Mikan was wearing. He smirked quietly and went on to teach.

On the middle of his discussion, he noticed that Mikan was sleeping the whole time.

"Mikan Sakura! Answer the problem on the board." he screamed at her.

Although he managed to wake Mikan up, she didn't pay attention to him and goes back to her slumber again by closing her eyes.

This made Jinno very pissed and had an evil idea in his mind. He knew that once she uses her alice, the mask will sent shock to her body. So he thought that he'll win this time because if Mikan nullify it, the mask will take its effect. Jinno gathered his alice at the tip of his stick and prepares to launch it.

Mikan who felt the danger instantly knew what Jinno was thinking. He put her guard up and sense the coming electricity.

And then Jinno finally released his alice and most of the students were horrified because they realized what Jinno was thinking. They prayed silently for her safety. Well except one, the famous Hotaru Imai didn't even budge to look what was happening. She knows Mikan's abilities and she's sure that she'll find a way.

Mikan finally sensed the upcoming electric shock and before she could even touch her she was already out of her seat completely avoiding Jinno's alice.

Her classmates watched in awe as she did a summersault in the air and gracefully landed in front next to Jinno who was dumbstruck.

Without a word, she walked up to the board then grabbed a chalk. In a minute, the problem she was supposed to solve was done.

Mikan then returned the chalk to its place and then turned to look at Jinno.

"There" she said coldly.

The said teacher was still wide-eyed and at the same time pissed.

Silent laughter can be heard from the class. The evil Jinno sensei was humiliated… again. Well it's his fault anyway.

Knowing that she can't rest anymore most probably because of the toad freak will scold her non stop after he snap back to reality, she took a glance at Hotaru and then sent her a telepathic message saying she'll skip the rest of the class. Hotaru just gave her a slight nod.

She went out of the room leaving a still dumfounded Jinno behind.

OXoXoXoXo

**Mikan's POV**

I thought about going to the Sakura Tree to continue my rest. Good thing I skip Jin Jin's class. I still have time to rest after all; the next period is when students need to go to their respective alice type classes.

I was already on my way when I saw Hayate and Hajime. I felt my blood boiled when I saw them scaring Youichi. He was trying to summon his spirits but Hayate manage to destruct him by his air control alice. The two idiots obviously wanted to scare Youichi so that he'll be late for the DA class. Those bastards! If their planned succeded, Persona will punish Youichi. I gotta go help him and beat the crap out of those idiots. _–Sigh-_ I just hope this darn masks doesn't get in the way.

From what I saw, You-chan was almost tear-eyed.

And so, I secretly headed my way towards Youichi, Hayate and Hajime.

"They're gonna get it" I thought.

**End of POV**

"Why don't you try using your alice on me then, you little brat" Hajime mocked at the poor spirit summoner.

"Let me down" his tiny voice pleaded.

The two just chuckled. You can clearly see pleased reaction from their faces.

Hayate was about to lift Youichi higher when he felt a dangerous aura behind him. He also saw Hajime's both pissed and a bit scared reaction.

"Put him down, Hayate" a cold voice ordered from behind.

"Make me" he said stubbornly turning around to see the owner of the voice.

"Hayate, what are you saying? You know that we don't stand that much of a chance to her alices and I think you do know that we're toast if Persona finds out that we clashed into his personal favorite." Hajime whispered to him.

"I know what I'm saying; didn't you notice that she's wearing the punishment mask? She can't use her alice at all and what's more she would get electrocuted if she tries to nullify our attacks" he whispered back.

Mikan, who read their minds, twitched for Hayate thought about her disadvantages and at the same time annoyed with what Hajime mentioned of _her_ being his _personal favorite._

"I don't need to use my alice at all to beat the crap out of you, so you better put him down" Mikan suddenly said with an evil tone of voice.

"As you wish, I'll put him down alright" Hayate said slyly and the used his alice to put Youichi down _roughly_.

The poor boy shut his eyes tight waiting for the impact but instead he felt a pair of strong but gentle arms wrapped around him.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw that it was Shiro Neko who's the one carrying him.

"Nee-chan" he whispered.

"Just wait here, Yo-chan" her cold voice suddenly turned into a gentle one.

She put Youichi down and faced Hajime and Hayate.

"Don't think you'll win, Shiro Neko! You know you can't use your alice now" shouted Hayate with a confident smirk.

"Says who?" Mikan then held out her palm and a small tornado came out of her palm.

Hayate and Hajime stared wide-eyed.

"H-how did you-" the said in unison but the cut off when the tornado suddenly blast at them which sent Hayate and Hajime hitting a nearby tree.

They both groaned in frustration and then glared at the masked girl.

"Why you little?! You weren't supposed to be able to use your alice" Hayate said as he tries to stand up.

Mikan just stared at him.

"Hayate, I think…" Hajime tries to calm him down but he was cut off.

"Maybe you're just faking your mask! It's not the real one is it?! You hid the real one and the one you're wearing is fake! That's why you can still use the wind alice with control. Shiro Neko, you're in trouble when Persona hears about this!" Hayate screamed furiously.

Mikan just rolled her eyes behind the mask. "A fake mask? Baka Hayate, he should have known that I can't possibly make a fake one! The reason why I can create the tornado is because I'm just bearing the electric waves this stupid mask is giving me" she thought.

"Leave now. And if I see you bother Youichi again, I'm gonna make sure I'll burn you alive and turn your bodies to bits" she threatened ignoring what Hayate just said.

"_You're the one who'll end up being punished. Thanks to your stupidness_" she thought.

The two just glared at her again and decided to leave.

Meanwhile… Mikan went to the ghost manipulator only to find him sobbing.

"Youichi, what's wrong. Did you get hurt?" she asked with concern.

"Onee-chan-sobs-I'm-sobs-fine-but-sobs-you're-sobs-the-one-who's-hurt"

"It's nothing . I'm perfectly fine" she lied trying not to worry the poor boy. The truth is she's bracing herself from wincing in pain because of the electric shock she received when she created the tornado.

"Really?" he looked up to her still teary eyed.

Mikan wiped his tears gently and then assured him that she's fine.

"Hai, and next time stay away from them when I'm not around, okay?"

"Hai nee-chan. And Arigatou for saving me" he said obediently then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Come on now. We don't want to be late, do we?" she then held her hand which Youichi gladly accepted.

OXoXoXoXo

"Kami! Don't let her be _my _Mikan" a raven –haired boy whispered as he watched the retreating figure a certain masked girl and his kohai. He then closed his eyes and continues to rest at one of the branches of a certain tree.

**Here's chapter 14! Thanks for all the reviews. Hmm… I may not be able to update sooner after this chapter because classes already started. But please don't just read! Review also!**

**Me:** Konichiwa minna! Arigatou for your support! For xxChiBi KuRoRiNxx-chan's question: Has Persona started to fall for Mikan? Uhm… well. Its-

**Natsume: **Don't even think of laying a finger to polka or else I'm gonna burn you!

**Me: **Sheez Natsume! You're over acting. I was about to say-

**Persona: **-formed an evil thought in mind and then grins- Hmm… jealous now black cat if I admit I'm interested with the little kitty?

**Me: **Eh?

**Natsume: **-makes fire and throws at Persona-

**Persona: -**dodges-

**Me: **Ugh! Natsume, the answer in chibi-chan's question is **NO **so chill. And Persona, stop taunting Natsume and **behave. **–has an evil glint in eyes-

**Natsume: **Hn. –smirks at Persona-

**Persona: -**glares at the smirking Natsume first and then goes into a corner-

**Me: -**smacks Natsume on the head-

**Natsume: **What's that for?! –starts to make fire again-

**Me: **Stop teasing Persona and behave too or else –hold up a picture of Natsume spying Mikan-

**Natsume: **Fine!

-Mikan enters the room-

**Mikan: **Did I miss anything?

**Me: **Nothing Mikan-chan! Nothing at all… -changes mood-


	15. The DA Meeting

**Everyone, sorry for the extensive delay of this chapter. I've been very busy these last few months; **_**years**_** rather. Nevertheless, I do hope I would make it up to you through this chappie. Oh and one more thing, because of GA's recent chapters, my perception regarding Persona boosted up another different level. God, his past was just so terrible. Beware for twist and turns when it comes to his character here. But then again, those will be for later chapters.**

**And also, I thank you for the reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: **Natsume and Mikan is a couple now. Unknown to them, Ruka's brokenhearted. Mikan discovered her Stealing Alice and found out Natsume's still doing missions and it's dragging his lifespan. Persona discovered Mikan's alice and made a deal with her concerning her new alice and Natsume. What? Natsume's out of the academy! And Shiro neko appears!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 15**

Youichi stared at the auburn-haired girl beside her, her hand was intertwined with his, giving him the essence of warmth and security. After all, she _did_ save him a just a while ago. Said girl was whom he shared with a bond which was fairly equal to a sibling-like relationship. "Onee-chan" as what he refers to her. His thoughts wandered off on how he could have easily trusted and liked the girl the first moment he saw her. He, in any case was definitely not the type who gradually opens himself up to others and much more to the extent that he had clung and sought for her whenever he feels depressed. There had been only one person to whom he feels the same sibling-like affection as he had now to the girl. Natsume Hyuuga. His 'onii-san' gave him this sentiment of refuge _before_. Yes, _before_. His big brother was not in the academy anymore. It has been at least a year now since Natsume left or rather got kicked out of the academy. Persona had announced one day, on one of their DA meetings that Natsume had 'lost' his alice. Youichi gritted his teeth as he recalled that the man didn't even elaborate. He can still remember his shock and the other DA students' reactions the moment Persona broke the word to them.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_The dangerous ability type students immediately settled down the moment they heard the familiar delicate clacking of heels motioning towards the room. The cold and unfeeling presence crept throughout the already dim-lighted quarters as they wait for their class moderator. Intimidating they may be to other students outside their alice types, they had silently confessed to themselves that Persona's not one whom you would like to cross. _

_The soft 'click' from the wooden door immediately cut down all possible noises left as Persona smoothly entered the room, dressed in his usual black coat and his trademark white mask. A scowl was etched on his pale face and they could feel slightly narrowed eyes scrutinizing all of them. With one last glance sweeping the room, he straightened up, and the scowl was replaced by a satisfied smirk. He then cleared his throat before he began speaking, his voice as cold and menacing as usual, "Seeing it is prudent enough for all of you to not notice as he was rarely present during alice classes, then I assume you would think nothing in particular had recently happened." _

_Now, all of them were confused. They have no idea what Persona was talking about, though no one dared to make fuss about it. At least, not yet. "I would no longer intend to make this any longer." Persona paused for a while, his gaze planted on Youichi, his cold smirk still present. Youichi tried hard not to avoid the man's gaze, mustering all of his courage to prove to himself that he would be able to not cower under the gaze. _

"_Last night, our 'once' precious black cat had to leave the academy. He..ah, dropped out." The masked man continued, pausing again and his blood red orbs sweeping a look around until finally locking themselves on the young ghost manipulator. Now, everyone is at fuss. All heads turned to the empty seat that Natsume Hyuuga 'rarely' occupies. What Persona said made sense. They hadn't noticed. They didn't take particular notice on his absence for all they thought he was normally ditching again. They haven't had any single clue that kuro neko didn't attend because he didn't want to but for the reason that he simply can't._

_For Youichi, everything seemed to stop. Tears slowly streamed down his face. "Why? How?" These are thoughts that kept repeating over and over again in his mind. And as if Persona was able to read his thoughts, he held up his hand to silence them. "Now, I assume all of you wanted to know why." Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "He had lost the Fire Alice last night." To say that the ghost manipulator's shocked was an understatement as he stared wide-eyed at Persona, who in turn has sported yet again another smirk. Persona gestured towards the door before looking back at them. _

"_But as a replacement for his loss, there will be someone who will be joining us." As if on cue, a silhouette of a figure emerged from the shadows. Silky long brunette hair framed the newcomer's face, some stray locks falling just beneath chocolate brown eyes. It was a girl who looked no older than a middle school student. And true enough, she was sporting said division's uniform. What could be classified as a beautiful face was ousted by the utter coldness of her expression. _

"_Sakura Mikan. Special star. Stealing Alice" Her voice mimicked the coldness of her eyes._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Is there any problem, Youchi?"

Without even realizing it, he was squeezing his Onee-chan's hand. Raising his eyes to look at her, he shook his head in negation. _Youichi. _Why did it feel like he wasn't accustomed to the name when it was coming from her? Back at that day when he first met her, she had always addressed him with it. So why did he secretly want her to call him _Yo-chan_ for once? Shaking himself of these thoughts, he made it in time to be aware that they had come to a stop. Looking around, he realized that they were already at the deeper part of the Northern Forest. This was DA's meeting place for the time being.

"I swear Persona, it was a fake mask! I don't know how she did it but she tricked you!" It was Hayate's desperate voice that greeted them when they entered the clearing, passing through thick trees that keep normal students from locating the place. From one side, Rui, Nobara and the others were silently watching the scene before them. Hayate and Persona were in the middle, the latter had a dangerous hint of amusement on his face. Never a good sign. Hajime stood behind Hayate, his face not bothering to hide the frustration he was feeling. He knew that Matsudaira was only making it worse. How could have Shiro Neko possibly replaced the mask?

The set of footsteps drawn all eyes to the two figures approaching. At once Hayate pointed an accusing finger to the taller of the two. "There she is- " He was immediately cut off by silencing hand from their masked moderator.

"Hijiri Youchi, Shiro Neko. You're very nearly late." The masked man's voice was deceptively pleasant. "I've just heard a very interesting report about you Shiro Neko. Hayate here," Persona paused to gesture almost lazily to a still agitated Hayate. "..claims that the mask you were wearing right now is a fake. By any chance, is it true?" His tone was of sheer sarcasm by the time he continued.

"Stop playing clueless Persona. You know that isn't possible." It was Mikan's blunt reply as she moved forward letting Youichi fall into a step behind her. She had a feeling as to where this is going. And she didn't like it one bit.

The low chuckle she got in response proved it. "Oh? And why is it the case then?"

From behind her mask, she narrowed her eyes to glare at him. "The only one who could remove the mask is the person who put it on in the first place. Which in my case, is you." The statement got out through gritted teeth. Bastard. She knew that he was relishing the fact that she was declaring her powerlessness and his control over her.

"Correct. Come over here, Shiro Neko."

She had little choice in the matter. As much as she despite being anywhere near him, Mikan moved along towards Persona. And once the gap was close enough, spidery fingers reached out in an attempt to take off the porcelain white mask. The attempt was successful. The mask easily detached once it came in contact with Persona's grasp.

"See now, Hayate? Can you still say that the mask was a fake?" Persona's attention was completely adverted to the Wind Alice user who was inwardly seething all this time. To his credit, Matsudaira had wisely quelled all the arguments that threatened to spill out of his mouth. Slowly, he shook his head, both fists clenched tightly from his sides.

Persona wasn't nowhere near done, however. "Maybe you ought to see for yourself. Retrieve _your _own personalized mask at my office after class. I've been receiving reports on your excessive, not to mention pointless use of Alice anyway." His tone was tinged with casual finality, completely ignoring the barely suppressed horrified look on Hayate's face. He then turned around facing the previously masked brunette. "Punishment's not over yet, Shiro Neko. I hope you didn't get too hopeful." The malicious smile on his lips was met by a defiant glare but the masked figure wasn't in the least bit fazed as he slipped on the mask to his favorite student's face.

Once he straightened up, the small group that was quietly observing the whole ordeal with nothing short than apathy on their faces, seemed to perk up, their attention visibly becoming serious.

"I believe we've wasted enough time." Persona swiftly shot a meaningful gaze to Hayate's direction, the latter evidently failing to suppress the reddening of his face. At this, Persona returned his gaze to the small cluster of students before him. By this time, Hayate, Hajime, Youichi and Mikan had proceeded to join the previously waiting group.

"I am sure all of you have noticed the increasing number of missions lately. You've done well, of course." There was something painfully close to pride in his voice that made all of them raise their chin a bit higher than usual. Simultaneously too. Only the keenest out of all of them would have been able to catch the split second quirk of their mentor's lips. "The higher-ups, especially the Elementary School Principal, think that it is best to increase our number. The original plan was to recruit students from the Special Ability Class. They showed the most progress over the past few years after all. But then, it has been decided that we will be selecting from the other two classes as well." There were a couple of murmurs that the DA moderator easily quelled. "By the end of the week, I will give all of you complete list of…candidates. Aside from our ghost manipulator, each of you will be given a partner. You'll be one of the evaluators whether they are to be accepted or not. After the given time of evaluation, you will pass on your reports to me. The higher-ups however, have the final say."

By the end of his speech, he was met by different reactions. There was no mistaking on Hajime and Rui's satisfied expressions. Hayate looked unsure. Dear sweet Nobara and Youichi's concern were written all over their faces. And even if Shiro Neko's face was masked, her clenched fists were enough to give her away.

"As soon as the number of operation comes back to normal, would the recruits be sent back to their original ability classes?" It was Shiro Neko who dared to ask, her tone a complete mask of indifference. Though Persona knew better. He didn't waste time on pointing that out.

"I thought you knew better now. But it seems I was mistaken." When he paused, he had generally focused his gaze so that it would seem that he was addressing them all. "Once you've immersed yourself in the darkness, there is no coming back." His eyes landed solely on Mikan again. "One could have been able to escape from it, but who knows? The shadows might just find a way to bring that unfortunate escapee.._back._"

He had the gall to sound innocent and sounded terrible at it.

"_What did he mean by that?" _was the irate thought that lingered in Mikan's mind. She had surely understood the first part but his last statement somehow gave colder chill down her spine. And when Persona spoke again, his announcement really brought down the ice inside her chest.

"Ah, you might be interested in this tidbit of information. One of the candidates.." He paused drinking in the carefully hidden anticipation in their faces. "..is a returning student." The sharp intakes of breath were enough as he didn't bother to see the rest of their reaction. But he did particularly enjoy Shiro Neko's rapidly paling face that he caught from the corners of his eyes.

"Come, Nobara." It was the same voice that created the silence which ended it as well. Then with a dismissive wave of his hand, Persona retreated away, a meek yet unhesitant Nobara moving to follow him.

* * *

The moon's already high up when he saw her again. He couldn't be mistaken with that signature mask of hers, so much in contrast yet the at same time similar, with his former one.

He couldn't sleep even at that late of hour. He had never been able to since he left the academy. The nightmares were too much of a burden to give him the bliss of sleep.

He was approaching the balcony for some cool air, careful not to wake Aoi who had long succumbed to peaceful slumber.

He was halfway there when he had heard it. No, his 'vacation' seemed not to have dulled his carefully sharpened senses.

It was not her slightly limping form that caused his heart to skip a beat.

Rather, it was the curious gleam of silver around her neck.

It was a silver locket.

From behind the curtains, Natsume watched as Shiro Neko leaped up to the window that leads to the room next to his.

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Natsume : **And I thought I was the meanie. Heh. Disappearing like that. What do you have to say for yourself?

**Me: **Nastume, you jerk! I have my reasons. Two of them include grades and school. Hmp.

**Natsume: **-Sticks his tongue out (still nonchalantly ofcourse )- Just admit that you're lazy.

**Me: **No! I mean..alright, but just a bit! Ok, another reason! I've somehow lost inspiration in writing this fic.

**Natsume: **What brought your inspiration back then?

**Me: **-beams- Rei-kun of course!

**Natsume: **Who the hell's that?

**Me: **-gasps- You don't know? O.O It's Persona of course! Don't you just want to go give him a hug?

**Natsume: **…….

**Me: **Natsume?

**Natsume: **I'm gonna go find Mikan.

**Me: **Ok! I'm gonna go look for Persona anyway. –takes off shouting 'Oh, Rei-kun! Oh wait, wait, do you prefer Persy-chan instead?'-

**Natsume: **I never though I'll say this but good luck on hiding, Persona. –smirks- Or maybe not.


End file.
